


Les mondes d'Outre-Humanité

by Rincevent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animaux, Contamination, Gen, Mars, Science Fiction, Terraforming, anachronisme, ennui, guerre médiévale, individualité, liberté sexuelle, promiscuité, protection de la nature
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Récit original : des Terriens découvrent d'autres cultures. Chapitres indépendants les uns des autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le frisson de l'inconnu

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire qui m'est venue comme ça.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La science-fiction, c'est une promesse d'aventure et d'excitation.

Les visages affichaient un net enthousiasme alors que ses interlocuteurs se tordaient pour voir le vaisseau spatial qui passait au-dessus d'eux pour se poser. Elle les regarda et leva elle-même les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre une gorgée.

\- Touristes.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je disais "touristes". Arrêtez de vous émerveiller à chaque vaisseau qui passe, vous passez pour des ploucs. Enfin non mais moi je vous dis que ça vous donne l'air de ploucs.  
\- Pardon, c'est qu'on est pas habitués.  
\- Apparemment.

Les jeunes gens se reprirent et revinrent à la conversation qu'ils avaient abandonnée d'eux-même pour un banal cargo.

\- Pardon, du coup vous disiez que vous étiez là depuis dix ans, c'est ça ?  
\- Quinze. Enfin un peu plus, en fait.  
\- Vous étiez dans les premiers à partir, alors !  
\- Eh ouais.  
\- Du coup, au bout de tout ce temps, c'est quoi votre impression de ce monde ?

La femme avala en grimaçant puis réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- On se fait chier.

Les jeunes la dévisagèrent et se jetèrent des regards en coin. Réaction classique.

\- Mais quand même... Une autre planète, une autre culture... ça doit être un peu excitant, non ?  
\- Comment dire. Je viens du trou du cul du Limousin... Ah pardon, vous n'êtes pas tous français c'est vrai. C'est une région du centre de la France. J'en suis partie parce que je m'y emmerdais comme pas possible. Eh ben ici, c'est encore un cran en-dessous au niveau de l'excitation.  
\- ... À ce point là ?  
\- Bon, vous venez d'arriver, mais c'est quoi votre première impression du lieu ?  
\- Tout est si différent !  
\- Ah ça oui oui, c'est sûr ! Mais les gens que vous avez croisé, le contexte ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Attendez, écoutez un peu, là.

Les oreilles se tendirent et s'efforcèrent de remarquer un phénomène inhabituel.

\- Alors ?  
\- Je sais pas trop...  
\- On entend rien de spécial.  
\- Voilà !  
\- Voilà quoi ?  
\- On entend rien. Jamais. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à entendre ou presque. Parce qu'ils ne font jamais de bruit. Ou presque.  
\- C'est reposant !  
\- Pour quelques semaines, oui. Au bout de quinze ans... ça vous rend dingue. Il n'y a rien à entendre parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, ici.

Ils la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

\- Je dirais que, culturellement, ils peuvent être définis en trois mots : réserve, discrétion, placidité.  
\- C'est plutôt bien.  
\- Bon, je vais vous le dire posément comme ça ce sera fait. Comment vous avez trouvé votre "boisson de bienvenue" ? Honnêtement ?  
\- C'était... intéressant.  
\- Non. C'est tellement insipide que c'en est insignifiant. Eh bien ce sera votre boisson quotidienne tout au long de l'année.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ici y a quasiment rien qui pousse en dehors de leurs plantes fétiches. Elles contiennent tous les nutriments nécessaires à leurs organismes, et une bonne partie de ceux dont les nôtres ont besoin. Et le résultat c'est ça. À boire ou à manger, on a des trucs sans saveurs. On peut pas le faire fermenter sinon ça devient toxique, y a rien qui se fume, même les quelques animaux qu'ils consomment sont assez fades. Si vous espérez faire une balade, j'espère que vous aimez la montagne, les plaines herbeuses ou les marais. Parce qu'en dehors de ça, y a rien à voir.  
\- Mais y a sûrement des trucs à visiter, non ?  
\- On a vite fait le tour. Et l'architecture locale n'est pas spécialement extraordinaire. Ajoutons à ça qu'ils maitrisaient déjà la technologie du repli urbain lorsqu'ils ont colonisé le coin, ça vous donne un monde où ils n'ont aucun scrupule à faire disparaitre les bâtiments qui ne leurs servent plus pour restituer un environnement pur. Donc pas vraiment de vieilles pierres ici.  
\- Vous forcez pas un peu le trait ? C'est des êtres humains, ils doivent s'amuser comme tout le monde.  
\- Non. Non non non. Enfin si mais c'est pas ce que vous trouverez le plus excitant. Ils aiment les débats, les conférences, c'est vrai. Si vous êtes plutôt intellos ça devrait vous plaire, au moins pour un temps. Ils organisent régulièrement des concours de chant et pour peu que vous aimiez leur style ça pourra vous occuper. Personnellement je déteste et je n'arrive même pas à saisir les nuances régionales. Ils ont beaucoup de projets collectifs, mais ça tourne autour de l'enseignement, des travaux d'utilité publique ou d'ingénierie de l'environnement.

Un serveur vint à leur table ramasser les bols avant que les plats n'arrivent, et la femme nota d'un air goguenard les regards que certaines lui jetèrent. Quand ils furent servis, des regards entendus furent échangés de part et d'autres. La femme pouffa.

\- N'y rêvez pas trop.  
\- Quoi ? Il est gay ?  
\- Non, c'est juste un autochtone. Vous avez pas lu la brochure de l'ONU avant de venir ici ?  
\- Heu... si. Ça disait que la société était assez prude et que la ségrégation sexuelle était assez nette.  
\- Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est prude. Qui est le con qui a pu écrire ça ? Sans doute mon ancien collègue Gégé. Il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour rendre la réalité plus présentable. En fait ils sont essentiellement...

Nouveau passage du serveur qui distribua les écuelles et amena la marmite.

\- *Soyez indulgents.*  
\- *Nos palais sont médiocres.*  
\- ... C'est comme ça qu'on dit bon appétit, ici ?  
\- Oui.

Les jeunes se penchèrent au-dessus de la marmite, intrigués. La femme se leva et prit la louche pour servir.

\- C'est à-nous de le faire, ici. Vous avez du bol, vous avez là ce qui se fait de plus goûtu sur cette planète. Donc, je disais qu'ils ne sont pas prudes mais surtout indifférents.  
\- C'est pas des... comment dit-on en français... des chauds lapins ?  
\- Ah non, et c'est peu dire. Vous savez que leur alliance a connu il y a plusieurs siècles une série de guerres provoquée par les Insatisfaits, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Dans la brochure ils parlaient de Refusants.  
\- Oui, c'est une autre façon de traduire. N'attaquez pas tout de suite, c'est très chaud. Le truc vert ne se mange pas, c'est l'écorce, ou la carapace, de la denrée locale. Donc presque toute l'alliance a été secouée, avec des conflits annexes qui ont duré longtemps. Tout le monde est servi ?  
\- Oui. Mais heu... c'est de la viande ? Parce qu'Angélique est végé alors...  
\- Ici la différence animal / végétal s'estompe parfois. C'est entre les deux. Enfin bref, cette planète a été également affectée, et se trouvait dans une zone où les Insatisfaits ont fait un lourd usage d'armes biologiques. Pas toujours avec les résultats escomptés, d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit le génome de la communauté entière a été affectée, et s'ils ont pu contrer la plupart des effets, il y en a un qu'ils n'ont remarqué qu'après la fin de la guerre, soit presque deux générations plus tard.  
\- C'est curieux comme truc. On dirait du crabe qui aurait plongé dans un bain de caramel...  
\- Ha ha ! Bien vu ! Donc la population locale a vécu assez longtemps en craignant pour sa vie et en faisant passer la survie avant tout. Mais quand le conflit s'est terminé, ils se sont rendus compte que leur ADN avait quelques différences avec celui de leurs ancêtres, ce qui se traduisait notamment au niveau hormonal. Non ça se mange pas non plus, ça, c'est de la déco !  


La femme regarda un jeune homme recracher un morceau d'apparence végétale qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui regagna seul son emplacement original sans que les jeunes le remarquent.

\- Et donc ?  
\- Ben les conséquences sont variées, mais globalement ils ont aucune appétence pour le sexe. Je suis même pas sûre qu'ils continuent à le faire.  
\- ... Mais, les enfants ?  
\- Brassage génétique. Des bébés éprouvettes qui naissent d'utérus artificiels. J'ai ouï-dire que certains peuvent coucher, mais apparemment pour eux ça tient plus du dérèglement. Ils ont intégré un changement imposé par l'extérieur et la société en a été complètement modifiée.  
\- C'est que des célibataires, alors ?  
\- Ah non, pas mal sont... pas mariés parce que ça n'existe pas, mais vivent en tous cas en couple. Sauf que, pour ce que j'en sais, en-dessous de la ceinture il ne se passe rien. Ah, j'en vois qui ne sont pas ravies.  
\- Mais c'est nul ! Pourquoi ils ont pas essayé de revenir en arrière ?  
\- Ben ça les gênait pas puisque leur technologie leur permet de continuer à se reproduire. Et leurs ancêtres ont trouvé qu'ils étaient plus tranquilles comme ça, apparemment. Enfin bref, si vous comptiez vous en taper un - ou une -, laissez tomber. Moi j'ai réussi à en approcher que trois depuis que je suis là, et c'était... très décevant pour rester polie.  
\- Mais pourquoi ils vivent en couple, alors ?  
\- Mmm, de ce que j'en ai vu, ça tient plus de la collocation affective que de la vie de couple. Quoique certains ont effectivement l'air de tenir à leur moitié. C'est pas choquant en soi, mais quand on vient de la Terre, le temps est long.

La conversation marqua une pause, le temps de mastiquer et "savourer" le repas. Il fut facile de voir lesquels arrivaient à supporter ces goûts nouveaux puisqu'un seul réclama du rab.

\- Mais au moins ils sont assez ouverts, non ?  
\- Intellectuellement oui. Ils aiment discuter et échanger, par contre leur intérêt s'arrête là. Savoir comment vivent d'autres peuples, pas de problème ! Mais une fois qu'ils auront fait le tour d'une question ils retourneront à leur petite vie pépère. On a toujours du boulot, hein ! Les gens viennent, se renseignent, et les quelques ouvrages qu'on a fait traduire, surtout de l'histoire globale ou la présentation de l'environnement terrestre, se vendent bien. Mais aucun n'ira jamais visiter un autre monde pour le plaisir. Même au sein de l'alliance.  
\- Eh ben...

Les jeunes gens semblaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes qu'en arrivant, mais crotte.

\- Si je peux me permettre, si c'est si ennuyeux que ça , pourquoi vous avez pas demandé votre mutation ?  
\- Impossible, il me faudrait revenir sur Terre, je ne pourrais pas repartir sur une autre planète.  
\- Et ?  
\- Ben je suis en conflit avec le Quai d'Orsay au sujet des années passées ici. Un enfoiré avec qui je m'étais engueulée s'est arrangé pour que je perde mes annuités si jamais je rentrais trop tôt. C'était un contrat pour quatre années.  
\- Heu... oui ?  
\- Il m'a fait signer un avenant au contrat où il avait rajouté "locales". Une année locale fait un peu moins de cinq années terrestres. Ah oui, les saisons sont super longues, du coup. _Winter is coming_ comme on disait dans le temps. Enfin bref, faut que je reste jusqu'à la fin de mon contrat ou je perdrais plein d'avantages. Je risquerais même de devoir rembourser des années de primes. C'est sympa, hein ? Cette enflure quand je pourrai quitter ce bled je lui ferai payer mais alors au quintuple !  
\- Vous n'avez pas porté plainte ?  
\- C'était mon ex-mari, il était déjà ambassadeur quand moi j'étais juste une conseillère mise à disposition de l'ONU. Alors non, vu les soutiens qu'il a, le réalisme fait que je n'ai pas porté plainte. Quand je pense qu'il m'a remplacée par une autre et que j'ai même pas pu le cocufier à tour de bras pour me venger.

Un ange passa pour faire ses courses et eut le temps de revenir.

\- Hem. Du coup, c'est vrai que c'est silencieux pour une capitale, même si c'est plus petit que Paris.  
\- Oh, oui. Ils aiment les technologies silencieuses et d'une manière générale recherchent l'impact minimal sur l'environnement. C'est pour ça que la technologie de repli urbain leur a permis de ne pas laisser de champs de ruines ou de bâtiments abandonnés. Une fois toute trace urbaine retirée, c'est presque comme s'il n'y avait rien eu.

La femme se tourna et désigna l'immense plaine qui descendait lentement derrière la ville, à perte de vue.

\- Vous voyez tout ça ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ben tout ça et l'autre versant de la montagne dans la direction opposée ça faisait partie de la capitale jusqu'à la guerre. Et puis comme le seuil de renouvellement des générations n'a pas toujours été atteint après ça, ben la population a lentement diminué. Avant c'était une ville de vingt-quatre millions d'âmes, aujourd'hui ils sont six cent mille.  
\- Putain !  
\- Bon ça a pris plusieurs de nos siècles quand même, mais globalement la population planétaire s'est stabilisée depuis un moment. Elle ne diminue plus, mais n'augmente pas non plus. Ne restent plus ici que le noyau historique et le fruit de quelques siècles de civilisation d'avant-guerre.

Un groupe d'enfants passa en chantant. Adorables. Presque trop sages.

\- Du coup, y a peu de criminalité ?  
\- Non pas trop, sauf celle que les étrangers peuvent apporter, mais même dans le reste de l'alliance c'est très bas. Quand vous avez des dizaines de planètes où vous rendre facilement et que des processus de terraformation sont toujours en cours, il est facile de partir si la vie vous semble trop étouffante. Les gens ne sont donc pas trop frustrés. Et ici, le manque de testostérone et la quasi absence de viande rend les gens très calmes. Y a quand même quelques histoires de vols, plus souvent des échanges verbaux aussi courtois que profondément acides et parfois quelques coups. Mais en venir jusqu'au sang c'est extrêmement rare et extrêmement grave.  
\- Ils se mettent pas en colère, c'est toujours ça.

La femme se gratta le menton, l'air peu sûre d'elle.

\- Mmm, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent. Ils ont plutôt la colère froide, je pense. Par contre, soyez toujours très patients avec leurs mômes. Mon ancien collègue Gégé, qui n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les enfants, en avait rembarré quelques uns qui le collaient trop, une fois. Comme il le faisait quand il prenait les transports en commun en Île-de-France. Ils ont eu peur, ils ont chialé. J'ai cru que les adultes allaient le massacrer. Ils sont allés direct le choper, l'ont soulevé et retourné à plat ventre sans rien dire puis lui ont proposé très calmement de présenter des excuses sans quoi son intégrité physique serait sérieusement si ce n'est définitivement compromise. Et là comme mon Gégé c'était plutôt le genre à gueuler, ils ont tous sorti leur espèce de couteau suisse local et lui ont tracé sur les bras "Les enfants me respecteront si je les respecte". Après ils lui ont souhaité une bonne journée. En ancien militaire il a tout de suite compris qu'il l'avait échappé belle.

Ils la regardèrent avec l'air effaré.

\- Bref, soyez polis avec les gamins, ils sont de toute façon mieux élevés que les nôtres. En dehors de ça, les adultes encaissent généralement sans broncher et se contentent d'ignorer l'avis de ploucs venus d'une planète paumée dépourvue de gouvernement central. M'enfin vous voilà prévenus.  
\- Heu...  
\- Oui... Xiaomei, c'est ça ?

Une des jeunes femmes gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

\- Ils sont vraiment... tout comme nous ?  
\- Est-ce qu'un Africain est tout comme vous ? Sans vouloir te manquer te respect, Kadiatou.  
\- Heu oui mais on vit sur la même planète.  
\- Ben dis-toi qu'ici c'est pareil. Ceux-là sont issus d'un des mondes qui a constitué l'alliance, monde qui a connu un développement de la vie similaire et simultané à celui de la Terre et de beaucoup d'autres. Ça reste en travers de la gorge de beaucoup de monde sur Terre, mais on a apparemment été créés et planifiés par ceux qu'ils appellent les Précurseurs. Si l'alliance existe c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils ont trouvé un vaisseau de terraformation, encore en fonctionnement de nos jours. Ses principes scientifiques leurs échappent encore mais ils sont capables de l'utiliser depuis très longtemps pour rendre un monde habitable en créant un genre de bulle temporelle accélérée par rapport au reste de la galaxie. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris, en tous cas. Comme on est tous apparus plus ou moins au même moment, dans des environnements très similaires, les différences sont rares ou peu importantes. Mais peu visibles, ça c'est certain.

Le repas se termina et la femme paya les consommations puis emmena le petit groupe jusqu'au centre culturel terrien en traversant la ville.

\- On dirait une petite ville de province.  
\- Ils ne sont pas dans l'exubérance, c'est sûr. Les bâtiments ont tous le même air de famille, et en dehors de quelques lieux importants ils n'ont pas recherché le grandiose.

La femme s'arrêta finalement devant un bâtiment guère différent des autres puis prit la pose devant l'entrée.

\- TADAAAA ! Soyez les bienvenus au centre culturel terrien, votre nouveau lieu de travail. Un endroit plein de promesses et d'aventures palpitantes.

Ses jeunes collègues contemplèrent ce dernier sans grand enthousiasme et sans rien dire.

\- Oh, et attention quand vous irez aux toilettes, leur fonctionnement est très déroutant au début. Oh je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Croyez-moi, vous aurez le temps de tout découvrir en profondeur, ici !

Les nouveaux venus soupirèrent et se maudirent intérieurement d'avoir probablement et sans le savoir coché les mauvaises cases lorsqu'ils avaient postulé pour ce monde. Celle qui allait les encadrer pour quelques temps, elle, attendait impatiemment de voir leur lassitude à venir s'installer. Ça la distrairait pour les quelques années qui lui restait à faire ici.


	2. Trobriand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sous les pavés la plage, mais sous la plage... l'angoisse.

La plage était belle, il fallait le reconnaitre, mais il regrettait l'absence de sable, quand bien même ces petits galets étaient assez doux. La couleur de l'eau était plus surprenante, mais on leur avait expliqué qu'elle était surchargée du pollen issu des arbres qui bordaient le rivage et qui se fertilisaient ainsi à travers tout l'archipel. Il ne fallait pas se plaindre, cette concentration de pollen repoussait les animaux carnivores que les étrangers ne savaient pas repérer, rendant la baignade aisée et sûre. En plus l'eau était tellement chaude !

\- Tu veux une boule ?

Philip se retourna et tendit le bras pour attraper le fruit que lui tendait son collègue. Les mots de la langue locale étaient assez difficiles à prononcer, aussi utilisaient-ils des surnoms pour beaucoup de choses. Il planta une paille dedans et se mit à aspirer le jus du fruit.

\- C'est quand même hyper sucré.  
\- On dirait les sodas que mon neveu achète. Sauf que ceux-là c'est cent pour cent naturel.  
\- Faut pas être diabétique, ceci dit.  
\- Ben je crois qu'en réalité ça contient pas beaucoup de sucre, c'est surtout le goût qui donne cette impression.

Les deux hommes observaient la population se prélasser. Beaucoup de gens se baignaient, d'autres grimpaient aux arbres ou jouaient. Une nette insouciance régnait sur la plage.

\- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop vexé quand ils ont vu que Katie n'est pas venue.  
\- Non, ça leur arrive souvent avec les étrangers. Ceci dit, on a de la chance d'avoir été autorisés à quitter les territoires urbanisés pour les Archipels et Péninsules. Pour eux c'est le cœur de leur civilisation, c'est encore plus intime que d'inviter un étranger à manger dans son jardin.

Cela faisait six mois que Philip était arrivé sur ce monde, en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils Will. Officiellement il était payé par l'ONU au sein du centre culturel terrien. Officieusement, il était au service de la CIA, quoique détaché au Département d'État. En réalité ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance tant personne ne prenait la Terre au sérieux. Encore fallait-il connaitre son existence...

\- Il est où Will ? Je croyais qu'il était avec toi.  
\- Resté derrière.  
\- Quoi ? Mais on ne laisse pas un enfant sans...

Philip avait commencé à chercher son fils des yeux, puis l'aperçut et comprit ce qui le retenait. Trois demoiselles locales de son âge semblaient lui avoir mis le grappin dessus. Ce qui lui déplut assez.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le laisser seul !  
\- Je ne l'ai pas laissé seul, il m'a dit qu'il me rejoignait. Maintenant, ne viens pas te plaindre, tu savais où tu arrivais et que leurs mœurs étaient différentes.  
\- Désolé, mais je le trouve trop jeune pour être confronté à... je souhaiterai qu'il reste dans l'enfance encore un peu.  
\- Fallait pas accepter cette planète, alors. Écoute, que tu le veuilles ou non, quand ils sont en vacances ils se promènent tout nus, t'as accepté d'emmener ton fils ici alors forcément il va y voir des choses qu'il n'aurait pas... qu'il n'aurait vues que dans deux ou trois ans.  
\- Papa !  
\- Ah, te voilà... Installe-toi.  
\- Euh... est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec les filles ?  
\- Écoute, je suis pas sûr que ce soit...  
\- Y a des chutes et un toboggan naturel plus haut, elles vont me montrer ! Allez !

Philip fit la sourde oreille, mais les suppliques conjointes de Will et de son collègue le firent céder. Il attrapa toutefois le bras de son fils et l'attira de manière à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne vas pas trop loin et tu reviens si je t'appelles.  
\- Mais ouiiii !  
\- Et tu ne poses pas les mains là où ta mère ne voudrais pas que tu les poses !  
\- J'l'aurais pas fait !  
\- Mmm. Et tu gardes ton maillot de bain, même si tes amies insistent.  
\- Oui oui.

Après une nouvelle hésitation de son père, Will repartit gaiement, avec la ferme intention de contrevenir aux commandements parentaux. Hé ! À Bethesda il n'aurait jamais rêvé que des filles toutes nues viennent le voir. Même pas s'il avait eu quatre ans de plus ! Il oublia donc aussitôt son père qui soupirait déjà.

\- Si sa mère apprend que je l'ai laissé faire ça, je suis mort. Bon dieu, elles ont même pas douze ans et elles se baladent le derrière à l'air ! Au moins en ville ils nous épargnent ça.  
\- C'est un autre mode de vie, une autre culture. C'est sûr que vous qui venez de Nouvelle-Angleterre, ça doit vous faire drôle.  
\- Y a quand même des choses qui m'échappent. C'est quoi leur truc avec le naturisme ?  
\- C'est pas du naturisme, c'est le souvenir de leur vie tribale. Ils mettent un point d'honneur à préserver leurs savoirs traditionnels depuis des siècles.  
\- Je vois pas très bien à quoi ça sert quand on dispose de la technologie spat... non mais je rêve !  
\- Quoi ?

Horrifié, Philip tendit le bras pour lui montrer quelque chose. Derrière des rochers, deux très jeunes adolescents se livraient à des activités sans équivoque.

\- Ah, oui. Ça surprend, hein ? Tu vois qui c'est Isaac ?  
\- Quoi ? Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Jack je vois des gamins en train de...  
\- C'est un de nos ethnologues. Barbu, cheveux gris. Non ? Peu importe, il a eu le temps de les étudier, et a trouvé de nombreuses ressemblances entre leurs mœurs et celles des habitants des îles Tromelin, sur Terre.  
\- Tu dois te tromper. J'y suis passé une fois, quand j'étais dans la marine, et c'est juste un atoll. Il n'y a pas d'habitants.  
\- On s'en fout, Philip ! C'est juste pour dire que même si ça nous choque, y a la même chose chez certaines populations de la planète Terre. Ils ne sont donc pas spécialement aliens ni barbares. Tiens, regarde ils ont fini, ils vont ailleurs. Bon par contre je vais pas aller me baigner dans ce coin là.

Philip ne rit pas à cette plaisanterie et garda une mine renfrognée, se retournant une fois ou deux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son petit garçon.

\- Trobriand, Jack.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ça doit être les îles Trobriand, pas Tromelin. Vers la Papouasie ou l'Australie, quelque part par là. Tromelin c'est au large de l'Afrique.  
\- Peut-être. Je sais même pas pourquoi ces bleds ont des noms pareils.  
\- Elles ont été découvertes par des navigateurs français.

Ils continuèrent à siroter le jus de leurs fruits, Jack espérant que le fils de son collègue ne se vanterait pas trop d'éventuelles frasques le soir venu.

\- Je crois que je ne reviendrai pas. Will non plus, d'ailleurs. Si c'est pour le plonger dans une ambiance sexe, drogue et rock'n roll...  
\- Ils sont pas très portés sur les drogues, en fait. Quant à leur musique c'est loin d'être du rock. C'est réellement tribal et strictement codifié. Enfin, tout ça n'est qu'un vaste antidépresseur collectif, toujours selon Isaac.  
\- Ils ont pourtant pas l'air stressé.

Jack se rapprocha de lui et se pencha légèrement.

\- L'avantage, quand on vient d'une planète inconnue, c'est que les gens vous sous-estiment. Et quand on suit les même leçons que les enfants, on apprend des trucs.  
\- Des trucs qui n'étaient pas dans les rapports ?  
\- Si si ils y étaient, mais il y a à peine un mois j'ai eu un déclic, et le puzzle s'est reconstitué.

Curieux et intéressé, Philip lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Quand on ne les connait pas, on voit juste un peuple évolué qui veille à préserver ses traditions, quitte à y passer un tiers de son temps. Mais ça c'est juste le sommet de l'iceberg.  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Dans leur alliance, à la fin de la guerre, ils se sont retrouvés avec un certain nombre d'armements qu'ils ne pouvaient pas détruire. Les trucs les plus dangereux, qu'ils ont décidé de garder dans un coin pour les étudier, et en tout dernier ressort, les réutiliser si les Insatisfaits remontraient le bout de leur nez.  
\- Oui et ?  
\- Il a fallu les stocker quelque part. Seulement la population de l'alliance n'était pas très chaude. Apparemment seule une poignée de planètes se sont proposées, et depuis le secret est bien gardé.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont des planques d'armes ? Ici ?  
\- Non non. Ils ont pas des planques d'armes, la planète entière est une planque d'armes.  
\- Et un petit agent de renseignement comme toi a réussi à comprendre ça tout seul...  
\- D'après la documentation à laquelle on a pu avoir accès, ça fait déjà plusieurs siècles, au point que même chez eux le grand public ne s'en souvient plus trop. Et puis surtout, il n'y a pas eu de guerre depuis, et à part surveiller l'espace lointain au cas où des descendants d'Insatisfaits en fuite reviendraient avec de mauvaises intentions, il n'y a pas vraiment d'hostilité entre les mondes de l'alliance, et les quelques rares mondes agités ne représentent pas vraiment de menace pour eux.  
\- T'es en train de me dire qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que le contre-espionnage ?  
\- C'est l'impression que j'ai. Ceci dit, ils ne doivent pas être dupes non plus et doivent sûrement lire nos correspondances, mais comme on rentre probablement dans la catégorie des petits mondes agités...  
\- On est insignifiants, hein ?  
\- Ah ça ! On dépend d'eux pour le voyage spatial et les communications alors oui, ils doivent se moquer de ce qu'on peut découvrir parce qu'on aura jamais les moyens d'en faire quoi que ce soit.

Un groupe de personnes âgées passa. Philip regretta cette vue qui lui rappela une plage californienne.

\- Quel est le rapport avec leur société, du coup ? Pourquoi tu m'as raconté ça ?  
\- Ben comment tu les décrirais ?  
\- Heu... insouciants, détachés des choses, philosophes. Et impudiques.  
\- Voilà. Ben moi je suis persuadé que c'est pour eux une échappatoire, un... comment dire ? Un exutoire !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu serais serein, toi, si tu vivais en permanence au-dessus d'un dépôt de têtes nucléaires, ou d'armes chimiques ou autres ?  
\- ... Je crois que non. Et Katie encore moins.  
\- Ben eux ils ont pas le choix. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a sous nos pieds, mais quand tu écoutes les gamins chanter, tu comprends qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup de vilaines choses là-dessous. Et certaines doivent être vivantes.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Les Insatisfaits avaient apparemment une prédilection pour les armes biologiques. Et j'ai retrouvé des mentions d'organismes génétiquement modifiés lâchés dans des environnements pour y semer la destruction.  
\- Quoi, comme dans Alien ?  
\- Dans quoi ?  
\- C'est un vieux film de science-fiction.  
\- Connait pas. En tous cas les comptines du coin parlent souvent des monstres des étoiles qui dorment sous les océans.

Philip eut un frisson en pensant à ce qu'il côtoyait peut-être sans le savoir.

\- Enfin bref, je pense que toute leur société, leur insouciance et leur mode de vie bucolique n'est qu'un mécanisme de défense semi-conscient.  
\- ... Si je te suis bien, pour éviter d'être paralysés par la peur et l'angoisse, ils batifolent en permanence et ils utilisent le sexe comme une soupape de sécurité, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé. Tous ceux que tu voies, tous ceux que tu croiseras, ne sont tous au final que des névrosés qui essaient d'oublier qu'ils vivent sur un champ de mine. C'est le paradis libertin qui masque l'enfer le plus cauchemardesque.  
\- Eh bien...  
\- En fait, avec le recul, ça me fait presque de la peine. Parce qu'en fait ils n'auront jamais une vraie paix de l'esprit, pour moi ce n'est pas de la vraie détente ni de l'insouciance, c'est juste... je ne sais pas... être esclave d'un environnement anxiogène. Ils ont pas vraiment le choix d'être comme ça, ils sont juste revenus à leurs vieilles coutumes parce qu'elles leurs avaient permis de survivre à la guerre en se planquant au plus profond des grottes et des forêts, et parce qu'après elles leur ont permis d'évacuer leur stress. Je ne les envie pas, en fait.

Le soir venu, Jack et Philip repartirent en se félicitant d'avoir repoussé les avances d'une ou deux femmes par ailleurs fort charmantes (mais ils furent aussi légèrement vexés qu'il n'y en ait pas eu plus que ça), et retrouvèrent le jeune Will épuisé par une après-midi de jeu mais les yeux brillants. Philip n'eut pas le cœur de lui demander le détail de son après-midi, mais les suçons lui en donnaient un vague aperçu. Sa mère serait folle de rage, et la soirée voire la semaine s'annonçaient difficiles, en tous cas. Au même moment, dans la capitale, des officiels parlaient de leurs hôtes étrangers.

\- ... et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire d'intéressant à notre sujet. Le reste se constituait essentiellement de banalités, de critiques de nos mœurs et surtout d'inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'innocence du jeune garçon. Le conseil de l'alliance avait raison, c'est un point qui semble préoccuper beaucoup des représentants de leur planète, même quand ils viennent de cultures différentes voire antagonistes.  
\- Je vois pas ce qu'ils ont avec ça, enfin bon. D'ailleurs il l'a toujours, son innocence ? On sait comment sont les jeunes quand ils vont dans les îles, et ça me surprend qu'il ne se soit rien passé.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, nous avons surtout observé les deux adultes, et nous avons dû abandonner la surveillance du petit pour empêcher un des Rampants de rejoindre la surface.  
\- Combien de morts ?  
\- Douze, dont deux adolescents qui avaient nagé jusqu'à un rocher proche de l'accès auxiliaire par lequel il a tenté de sortir.

Celui qui avait le plus d'ancienneté poussa un long soupir.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de les avertir depuis l'enfance et de leur apprendre à reconnaitre les zones interdites. Bon, j'imagine que vous avez récupéré les implants mémoriels de tout le monde ?  
\- Oui oui, on a reconstitué en priorité les corps des adolescents et on est en train de resynchroniser leurs mémoires avec celles des doubles décédés. Les parents étaient furieux et leurs passeront un savon dès qu'ils seront réveillés.  
\- Hé hé hé. En voilà deux qui vont devoir rester en ville pour le reste des vacances.  
\- On ne pense à rien quand on est adolescent, de toute façon.  
\- Oh si, ceux-là devaient penser à quelque chose, mais pas à leur sécurité. Enfin, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, et le souvenir de leur frousse les dissuadera de renouveler l'expérience. Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour des événements de la journée. Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, levons la séance et rentrons chez nous. Avec ces températures, j'ai hâte de pouvoir aller piquer une tête dans le lac ! Quelqu'un d'autre y va ?  
\- Ah non, moi j'ai un repas de quartier et en cette fin de semaine j'imagine que notre douce amie va se mettre en chasse d'une compagne ?  
\- Vous êtes deux idiots ! Pourquoi seulement une ?

Le groupe d'officiels quitta sa réunion en riant, laissant l'équipe de quart continuer la surveillance continue de l'activité en surface, mais aussi et surtout celle des enclos sous-terrains de haute sécurité, une mission de tous les instants absorbant presque un cinquième de la population active.


	3. Célestes abysses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est que lorsqu'on ne l'a plus qu'on prend conscience de ce qu'on a toujours eu à sa disposition.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les interventions de Greenpeace étaient filmées, surtout quand il s'agissait d'actions musclées comme tenter d'empêcher la chasse à la baleine. Des reporters étaient à bord de leur navire et pouvaient être aperçus à tribord, filmant le chalutier avec lequel un jeu du chat et de la souris avait commencé. Il durait depuis quelques temps. Le chalutier vira subitement de bord, prenant au dépourvu ses adversaires qui tentaient jusque-là de l'éloigner, ou du moins de l'empêcher de se rapprocher, d'un groupe de cétacés. Les membres de Greenpeace s'aperçurent alors qu'un spécimen adulte se trouvait à l'écart du groupe et que le chalutier lui fonçait droit dessus. Le chalutier tira son harpon.

\- Bing ! En plein dedans !  
\- Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Regardez, commandant ! Il y a du sang qui se mélange à l'écume.

L'officier de pont était nerveux et jeta un regard interrogatif aux matelots dont les fonctions actuelles l'intéressaient le plus. Le commandant observait la scène aux jumelles.

\- Du mouvement ?  
\- Oui capitaine ! Ils arrivent, comme on s'en doutait.

L'officier se tourna immédiatement vers un autre matelot.

\- Les Islandais les ont repérés ? Une réaction quelconque ?  
\- Pas chez les pêcheurs, ni chez Greenpeace, apparemment. Les garde-côtes ne vont probablement pas tarder à le voir, j'imagine. Ils arrivent vite.  
\- Capitaine, deux des navires islandais ont viré de bord. Ils viennent de recevoir un ordre de Reykjavik.

L'officier n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le vaisseau les survolait déjà et s'arrêta doucement au-dessus des chalutiers. Ceux d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas harponné de cétacé mirent plein gaz vers la côte, mais l'équipage qui venait d'en attraper un semblait stupéfait. Après quelques secondes de flottements, une activité frénétique agita leur pont. Aux jumelles, on voyait clairement que le capitaine du navire ordonnait de relâcher la baleine mais que le marin aux commandes du harpon semblait tétanisé.

\- Ils abaissent leurs nacelles.

Effectivement, deux des immenses nacelles du vaisseau spatial descendirent vers la mer puis plongèrent dans les flots. Immédiatement, des colonnes d'eau se formèrent, montant vers lui.

\- Et voilà. Tout les signaux sont enregistrés ?  
\- Oui capitaine.

Le matelot qui lui avait répondu enclencha les haut-parleurs de sa console, et des chants de baleine retentirent. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas émis par des baleines. Ils durèrent quelques minutes, et après un silence, ils eurent l'impression que des réponses parvenaient de la mer. Les exclamations étonnées de l'équipage poussèrent l'officier à lever la tête. Le spectacle se reproduisait. Des baleines entraient dans les colonnes d'eau de mer et étaient immédiatement hissées, une par une, vers le vaisseau spatial. Un petit engin, sans doute automatisé, descendit rapidement vers le harpon et en sectionna le câble au plus près du cétacé blessé qui fut hissé dans la colonne la plus proche.

\- Capitaine, il y en a dans chaque colonne.

L'officier se dirigea vers une console où le zoom de caméras montrait clairement des extraterrestres entourer les cétacés comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. La caméra révéla aussi que d'autres animaux se joignaient au voyage. Il crut distinguer des bélougas, et plusieurs dauphins. Au bout d'un moment, les colonnes se vidèrent, ne laissant plus passer qu'un dernier animal, un gigantesque cachalot. Plusieurs marins sifflèrent devant la taille de la créature.

\- D'après ce qu'on voit, il doit bien faire trente-cinq mètres de long. Celui-là a dû rappliquer en vitesse en entendant l'appel. D'habitude ils ne remontent que pour respirer. Un coup de chance pour lui. Vu la taille du pépère, ça doit être un très vieux mâle qui doit traîner trèèès profondément.

Le cachalot disparut dans les entrailles du vaisseau, qui vida alors les colonnes et fit remonter ses nacelles. Alors que la dernière était sur le point de se fermer, un bruit retentit.

\- Oh les cons !

Visiblement mécontent, un marin venait de tirer un harpon vers le vaisseau, qu'il n'atteignit de toute façon pas. Pour toute réponse, un sas s'ouvrit et laissa tomber une masse de matière indéterminée sur le navire, faisant tomber plusieurs marins à l'eau.

\- Analysez-moi ça le plus vite possible !  
\- Hem... capitaine, je peux me tromper mais je crois qu'ils font le même coup qu'au Japon la semaine dernière.  
\- Quoi ? C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Ben il leur ont largué... comment dire... de la merde.

L'officier regarda son matelot sans rien dire puis se retourna pour voir le vaisseau repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui des pêcheurs furieux et des écologistes hilares.

* * *

Le décor était... presque irréel. Les délégués de la commission baleinière internationale, accompagnés de personnels de l'ONU, observaient leurs hôtes évoluer dans leur milieu aquatique. Il faisait aussi clair qu'en plein jour, avec toutefois une légère ambiance bleutée en raison de l'eau qui les entourait de toute part. Une baleine bleue frôla nonchalamment la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, puis revint observer les nouveaux venus qui l'observèrent en retour, bouche bée. Ce vaisseau était immense et s'étendait à perte de vue, et pourtant il paraissait surpeuplé, se dirent-ils en avançant sur la passerelle qui longeait la paroi.

Ils se trouvaient dans un vaisseau de transit doté d'une technologie que les Terriens avaient immédiatement appelée _Stargate_ en dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle popularisée par d'anciennes séries de science-fiction. Au lieu de déplacer des objets ou des êtres vivants, les immenses anneaux qui se trouvaient en bout de chaque section se contentaient de stocker l'information de la matière qui les franchissait. Apparemment on y était "scanné" et instantanément... stocké dans un des anneaux, comprenant chacun plusieurs sections mémorielles. Une sécurité au cas où un anneau n'arriverait pas entier, comme ça on ne perdait pas tout le contenu de ce qui s'y trouvait, et on pouvait par exemple intégrer une section intacte à un autre anneau pour reconstituer ce qui s'y trouvait.

La délégation terrienne arriva à une plate-forme de contrôle et y attendit son interlocuteur. Ce dernier descendit lentement depuis l'autre côté du vaisseau, contournant élégamment les mammifères marins qui peuplaient les lieux, se permettant même de jouer avec un dauphin l'espace de quelques instants avant de franchir la paroi perméable qui retenait l'eau pour protéger les Sans-nageoires qui voyageaient parfois avec eux. Ceux qui peuplaient ce monde étaient néanmoins nettement moins sympathiques que les autres résidant dans l'alliance.

Il s'amusa de voir plusieurs d'entre eux sursauter en entendant ses cliquetis de bienvenue. Les Sans-nageoires communiquaient pourtant bien plus bruyamment, compte-tenu de l'environnement atmosphérique auquel leurs organes étaient adaptés, contrairement au sien. Heureusement, son interface de traduction prit immédiatement le relai. Ainsi commença un échange avec les représentants des Sans-nageoires de ce monde. Pour l'essentiel, ils venaient se plaindre de ce que son peuple nuisait à l'écosystème local et "pillait" leurs ressources. La même rengaine que les fois précédentes. Qu'il repoussa calmement mais sûrement.

Les Sans-nageoires avaient-ils autorisé certains des leurs à se rendre sur d'autres mondes ? Oui. Ce qui n'était possible que parce que l'alliance le permettait à titre gracieux, faute de gouvernement planétaire avec lequel traiter, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Et son peuple était membre de l'alliance. Et il considérait la population pélagique locale comme douée de raison, et était donc parfaitement libre de lui octroyer le droit d'asile sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit. L'impact écologique ? Il ne leur avait pas semblé que les nations de ce monde y avaient porté un intérêt démesuré jusque-là, l'argument semblait donc fallacieux. L'impact économique ? Ne défendaient-ils pas la libre concurrence ? Ne la défendaient-ils pas ? Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Ne défendaient-ils pas la libre circulation des personnes ? Oui. La population pélagique n'était pas constituée de personnes ? Réellement ?

Les délégués virent leur interlocuteur passer la tête à travers la paroi. Peu après, un dauphin et une petite baleine se mirent à tourner autour de la plate-forme. Le représentant extraterrestre lâcha dans l'eau deux petits symbiotes qui nagèrent jusqu'aux animaux et se fixèrent sur leurs têtes. Il incita dont les Sans-nageoires à tester l'intelligence des êtres qui évoluaient devant eux. Fréquentant des Sans-nageoires au sein de l'alliance depuis longtemps déjà, il lui sembla reconnaitre des expressions de malaise chez eux. Malaise qui dut croître quand ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des animaux leurs répondirent via son interface.

\- Eux-du-dessus tuer. Eux-du-dessus pas écouter Eux-du-dessous. Eux-du-dessus parfois jouer. Parfois pas tuer Eux-du-dessous. Mais Eux-du-dessus manger nourriture Eux-du-dessous. Pourtant Eux-du-dessus avoir nourriture-du-dessus. Parfois enlever Eux-du-dessous avec nourriture.  
\- Eux-du-dessus tuer Mère et Grande-Mère. Eux-du-dessus voler zones de chasse. Eux-du-dessus rendre fous avec bruit long. Eux-du-dessus laisser poison noir.

Les délégués tentèrent maladroitement de convaincre les cétacés, sans effet. Faire plus attention ? Ce n'était pas assez. Arrêter la pêche intensive et abandonner la chasse à la baleine ? Les délégués Japonais et Norvégiens refusèrent de donner ne serait-ce qu'un accord oral à des créatures auxquelles ils avaient veillé à ne pas s'adresser. Car si on admet que votre gibier vous comprend et vous répond, alors on ne peut plus prétendre ignorer sa nature intelligente.

\- Eux-du-dessous partir. Eux-du-ailleurs promettre grandes zones de chasse. Pas tuer. Pas voler. Eux-du-dessus plus faire peur.

Les délégués regardèrent les mammifères partir et surent qu'ils avaient perdu. Des décennies de déclarations de bonnes intentions immédiatement contredites se retournaient contre eux. Ils n'auraient jamais pu prévoir que des cousins issus d'une évolution où des primates seraient retournés vivre dans l'eau viennent un jour avec la ferme intention d'évacuer massivement les cétacés. Comme l'avait dit la presse, Flipper le dauphin en avait eu marre et avait passé un coup de fil à son cousin germain, celui qui possédait des destroyers, pour lui demander de lui filer un coup de main pour son déménagement. Nul ne savait quels seraient les résultats d'une telle migration, mais il était certain que les Terriens en paieraient le prix fort.


	4. Matin calme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mieux vaut arrêter la chute d'un caillou avant qu'il ne provoque un éboulement.

Le lieutenant Park observait la situation aux jumelles. Et elle était extrêmement tendue. Enfin de leur côté. En face ils étaient au-delà de ça et en quelques jours leurs voisins étaient devenus hystériques et avaient agoni son gouvernement d'insultes, par automatisme. Puis ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était pas de ce côté de la frontière que ça bougeait, et ils avaient dû prendre des mesures d'urgence. Pour être franc, le lieutenant n'était pas non plus ravi de la situation. Toute la hiérarchie s'était mise à hurler et on avait enclenché le branle-bas de combat de peur que le pays soit touché alors que pour une fois il n'y était pour rien.

\- Chef, du mouvement dans les montagnes !

Il descendit immédiatement à l'intérieur du blindé et se rendit à la console de son subordonné.

\- Ils descendent de l'autre côté de la montagne. A priori ils vont suivre la vallée et bifurquer au Nord, pile là où le comité d'accueil les attend.  
\- Pas de réaction, en face ?  
\- Non lieutenant. Mais ils savent où ils sont, leurs unités de reconnaissance suivent à distance la progression de l'ennemi depuis des jours.  
\- Ils attendaient de savoir vers où ils allaient se diriger. Visiblement ni leur commandement ni le nôtre ne s'est trompé. Enfin il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup de possibilités.

Le lieutenant observait les silhouettes évoluer au sommet de la montagne, se découpant sur le ciel bleu. Elles étaient nombreuses. Il n'y avait pas eu autant de mouvement dans les monts Taebaek depuis la fin de la guerre. Les Corées étaient habituées aux coups de sang soudains après des décennies à se regarder en chien de faïence, craignant secrètement que l'un ou l'autre des dictateurs ne déclenche un nouveau conflit. Mais, depuis que l'URSS s'était effondrée, il fallait reconnaitre que les États-Unis assuraient le service minimum, et que ni la Chine ni la Russie n'avaient spécialement envie de soutenir un régime ingrat et instable comme celui du Nord. Bref, personne ne misait vraiment sur un conflit, et voilà qu'il leur en tombait littéralement un du ciel.

Cela faisait environ quinze ans que le premier contact avait eu lieu avec les extraterrestres, une donnée à laquelle tout le monde avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer. D'une manière générale, les Coréens de quelque bord que ce soit avaient manifesté une relative indifférence passé un certain temps, notamment parce que les nouveaux venus n'avaient pas manifesté non plus le souhait d'installer des ambassades dans chaque pays. Et le siège de l'ONU était très, très loin des préoccupations locales.

Et pourtant. Leurs cousins et néanmoins ennemis du Nord avaient envoyé des agents fureter à bord du dernier vaisseau de passage sous le prétexte de visiter. L'équipage les avait laissé passer en haussant les épaules et en veillant à ce qu'ils ne cassent rien. Là où le scénario avait déraillé, c'est qu'ils avaient croisé un passager que l'équipage avait oublié de tenir à distance et que, pour une raison toujours pas établie, s'étaient pris de querelle avec lui. Le vaisseau n'était qu'un modeste cargo assurant la liaison avec l'ambassade de l'alliance, et ne surveillait étonnamment pas ce qui se passait dans ses coursives. Toujours est-il que trois Nord-Coréens étaient morts en affrontant un seul individu.

\- Je peux me tromper mais je pense qu'ils vont se rassembler derrière la montagne avant d'avancer en un seul bloc. On a une petite heure, je pense. Surveillez les communications radio !

Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leurs voisins provoquent la mort d'un extraterrestre ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur le seul humain venant d'un monde n'appartenant pas à l'alliance ? Pourquoi le Nord n'avait-il pas compris que cette fois personne n'oserait lui venir en aide, que ce soit sur Terre ou ailleurs ? Le lieutenant soupira. Pourvu que le Sud soit épargné, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Le lieutenant et son groupe de reconnaissance s'étaient placés au plus près de la zone démilitarisée, non loin de la ville de Pyonggang, où commençait la plaine de Corée du Nord. Un couloir ouvert vers la capitale au nom si proche.

De ce que des représentants de l'alliance assez embarrassés par l'accident avaient expliqué, il existait une petite poignée de planètes dépourvues de gouvernement central comme l'était la Terre. Sur l'une d'entre elle s'était développée une humanité assez fruste, et présentant pas mal de ressemblance avec les reconstitutions de Néandertaliens qu'on pouvait trouver dans les musées. Des gens apparemment attachants mais qui, non content d'être génétiquement robustes, avaient évolué sur une planète à la gravité supérieure à celle de la Terre. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour en avoir fait des concentrés de musculature en comparaison du Terrien moyen.

Ces Néandertaliens de l'espace n'étaient apparemment pas très développés, mais ils exportaient quelques denrées extrêmement recherchées et non reproductibles. S'ils étaient donc très riches, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment conscience et la seule technologie qu'ils s'arrachaient était celle des champs de force, fort logiquement pour un monde soumis à de fréquentes chutes de météorites et agité par de régulières éruptions volcaniques. Là où l'affaire avait mal tourné pour la Corée du Nord, c'est que ces gens d'un autre monde n'avaient pas peur de se battre, avaient un sens de l'honneur aiguisé, et surtout que leurs intermédiaires commerciaux ne faisant pas non plus partie de l'alliance avaient complaisamment mis leur flotte à leur disposition. Pyongyang s'était donc réveillé la semaine dernière en apprenant que des vaisseaux spatiaux avaient débarqué des troupes sur la côte Sud-Est.

Puis ils les virent. Ils comprirent tout de suite pourquoi les Occidentaux les avaient surnommé les Nains. Avec leur petite taille et leur aspect trapu, il était impossible de ne pas y penser. Et puis l'armement... Boucliers, cuirasses, lances et épées... Il parait qu'à Pyongyang ils avaient ri en voyant les premières images de ces fiers guerriers à l'équipement venu du fond des âges. Ils n'avaient pas dû rire bien longtemps en apprenant que chacun de leurs visiteurs était équipé d'un champ de force personnel et qu'ils avaient également de quoi couvrir des régiments entiers. Armes à feu, missiles, bombes, même les mines : autant de matériels subitement inutiles puisqu'ils n'atteignaient pas l'ennemi. Les gaz non plus... leur organisme était visiblement un peu différent de celui des Terriens. Quand ils eurent épuisé toutes leur possibilités pendant que les Néandertaliens progressaient à travers les montagnes, les Nordistes avaient compris qu'ils avaient un problème.

\- Ils... ils sont nombreux, lieutenant...  
\- Oui.  
\- On est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas marcher au Sud ?  
\- Aucune raison, ils ont apparemment compris qu'on était un clan différent.

Dans la plaine se regroupaient plusieurs... centaines de milliers d'hommes... peut-être de femmes, pour ce qu'il en savait. Ils n'avaient pas pu évaluer leur nombre avec certitude jusque-là car ils avaient serpenté dans les montagnes en plusieurs groupes qui venaient de se rejoindre. Ils n'étaient pas sans rappeler les images des défilés monstres qu'ils organisaient au Nord. En nettement moins bien organisé, ceci dit. Des groupes se constituèrent, mais tous n'avaient pas la même taille. Visiblement, leurs clans ne se mélangeaient pas. Vingt minutes plus tard, les Néandertaliens envoyèrent des éclaireurs jeter un coup d'œil par-delà les collines où, comme le savaient les Sudistes, les attendaient trois divisions constituées d'unités d'infanterie et d'artillerie. Le Nord allait devoir repousser l'ennemi au corps à corps.

Des trompes retentirent, et les Néandertaliens se mirent à avancer, armes au poing et boucliers en avant. Pas de drapeaux chez eux, mais il avait repéré ce qui semblaient être des idoles portées sur des brancards. Sans doute des divinités protectrices. Un spectacle qu'on avait probablement plus vu nulle part sur Terre depuis au moins un siècle. Des explosions retentirent au loin, alors que les envahisseurs marchaient sans encombre sur les mines qui ne faisaient rien de plus que les faire décoller un peu du sol.

\- Lieutenant, les drones nous retransmettent des images de l'ouest de Pyonggang.  
\- Parfait.

Le lieutenant observait désormais la petite route de campagne débouchant sur la ville, et vit l'armée y arriver, progressant lentement. Lorsqu'elle commença à dépasser les derniers reliefs, une pluie d'obus s'abattit sur elle. Les Nordistes avaient rassemblés une quantité ahurissante d'artillerie et avaient désormais ouvert le feu. Le spectacle était terrifiant, et les collines en seraient définitivement marquées. Le déluge dura un bon quart d'heure sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit perceptible, puis prit fin. La fumée masquait complètement la route et commençait à peine à se disperser. Les trois premiers "régiments" avaient-ils subi des pertes ? Les sons de trompes qui retentirent au loin semblèrent démentir. Puis les caméras révélèrent du mouvement alors que les Néandertaliens reprirent leur marche. Sans dommages apparents. Ils prirent position dans la plaine et se figèrent face aux véhicules Nordistes alignés à l'autre bout de celle-ci. Un véhicule léger se rapprocha d'eux, avec un officier à bord.

\- Normalement c'est avant de tirer qu'on envoie un émissaire, les gars...

L'officier, un colonel, avait son arme à la main, semblait visiblement très remonté et peu habitué à ce qu'on remette en question son autorité. Son bras tremblait et il semblait ordonner à ses ennemis de rebrousser chemin. L'un d'entre eux dut lui répondre car il tourna vivement la tête et se rapprocha du premier rang pour l'invectiver et le menacer de son arme. Malgré la qualité du matériel, il ne put distinguer le visage de l'interlocuteur à qui parlait l'officier. Un court échange sembla s'installer, l'officier semblant crier et menacer les étrangers particulièrement placides. Il lui sembla qu'ils réclamèrent quelque chose à plusieurs reprises. S'il n'arrivait pas à voir leurs visages à cause de leurs casques, il distingua néanmoins parfaitement la tête de l'officier nordiste qui finit par rouler par terre. Son chauffeur partit sans demander son reste. Par l'écoutille du blindé, pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres de la bataille, le lieutenant entendit des milliers de voix lancer un cri de guerre. Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, et il se dit que les Nordistes allaient probablement passer un mauvais moment.

De la fumée et de la poussière lui indiquèrent que les Nordistes tentaient une nouvelle tactique : lancer des chars contre des fantassins. À faible allure, ils ne seraient peut-être pas bloqués par leurs champs de force et arriveraient peut-être à les écraser. Et peut-être qu'un tir de canon au plus près serait plus efficace. Dans quelques secondes ils sauraient si les Néandertaliens se transformaient facilement en bouillie. Le premier char donna l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les rangs comme dans du beurre, mais en réalité ses adversaires s'étaient vivement écartés pour le laisser passer et... le poursuivre en lui assénant des coups d'armes blanches... Les autres chars pénétrèrent la masse humaine à leur tour, certains tirant dans le tas, sans guère de résultat sinon agacer un peu plus leurs ennemis. Montant sur les chars pour tenter de rentrer à l'intérieur, les Néandertaliens semblaient dépassés et n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser des monstres mécaniques. Mais après plusieurs minutes, l'un d'entre eux s'immobilisa quand ses chenilles se brisèrent... Panne involontaire ou dégât inconscient, les Néandertaliens comprirent tout de suite le parti à tirer de cette trouvaille.

Sur l'écran, le lieutenant les vit se communiquer l'information et plusieurs chars finirent par s'immobiliser, puis tous ceux qui se retrouvaient pris dans la masse de guerriers excités suivirent le même sort. Les mitrailleuses tiraient autant qu'elles pouvaient, mais le lieutenant voyait les projectiles faire des ricochets sur les champs de force. Quant à leurs canons, ils ne leurs étaient plus d'aucune utilité au milieu d'une cohue agglutinée autour d'eux. Certains équipages sortirent et tentèrent de mourir en emportant quelques ennemis avec eux. Leur succès fut mitigé : ils réussirent à mourir, mais pas à emporter de Néandertaliens avec eux. Passé un temps, certains tanks dont les équipages refusaient de sortir se mirent à fumer, suscitant la curiosité du lieutenant qui ordonna de zoomer. Les tanks se trouvaient désormais isolés mais les guerriers s'en tenaient à bonne distance et semblaient observer quelque chose. Des choses avaient été collées sur la surface des tanks, des choses qui rougeoyaient et fumaient.

\- Chef, d'après les relevés la température des véhicules ne cesse d'augmenter. C'est visiblement dû aux trucs qu'ils ont collé dessus.

Médusé, le lieutenant vit des hommes sortir des tanks. Des hommes dont les tenues étaient en feu et qui furent immédiatement mis à mort. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après avoir été secoués par l'explosion de leurs munitions, les tanks étaient devenus des masses de métal en fusion dont les Néandertaliens se désintéressaient. Entretemps, une deuxième vague de char avait été envoyée, cette fois-ci à pleine vitesse. Elle percuta les champs de force et fut brutalement stoppée, ce qui laissa le temps aux Néandertaliens de courir détruire ses chenilles et coller leur espèce de mine chauffante. La question fut vite réglée, et un nouveau barrage d'artillerie complété par un bombardement aérien, tous les deux sans effets, acheva sans doute de convaincre les Nordistes de l'inutilité de ces tactiques. La caméra d'un autre drone révéla la progression d'un grand nombre de fantassins contournant la ville, déserte, de Pyonggang au Nord. Plus qu'un grand nombre, il semblait plutôt qu'on avait rassemblé toutes les troupes disponibles pour les aligner face à l'envahisseur.

\- Oh mon dieu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Lieutenant, d'après ce que je vois, ils ont regroupé tout ce qui pouvait porter une arme, y compris des marins et des policiers. Mais devant eux il y a... il y a des prisonniers.  
\- Je m'y attendais. Fumiers jusqu'au bout.

Les soldats Nordistes, aussi bien équipés que possible, étaient en effet accompagnés de membres de la milice, les gardes rouges ouvriers et paysans, rassemblés à la va-vite dans toute la province, mais aussi de prisonniers de camps. Lesquels comptaient beaucoup de familles en raison de la pratique de la punition collective. Les Néandertaliens aperçurent l'arrivée de troupes et se regroupèrent. Devant eux se présentèrent les troupes Nordistes, bien organisées. Les prisonniers, et ils étaient nombreux, étaient devant pour servir de bouclier, puis des rangs de fantassins alternaient avec des rangs de miliciens. Le dernier rang était constitué de gardes-frontières et surtout d'agents de la sécurité d'État. Ceux qui abattraient fuyards et combattants manquant d'enthousiasme. Habitués par des décennies de parades, les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous et crièrent probablement leur amour de la patrie et leur volonté de défendre leur cher leader. Les drapeaux s'agitèrent follement alors que les insultes fusaient en direction des Néandertaliens. Les drones montraient toutefois que les premiers rangs de soldats semblaient nettement inquiets et que certains vomissaient. Les prisonniers, quant à eux, étaient de toute façon déjà plus morts que vif. Le lieutenant en eut la confirmation en voyant une femme décharnée à l'air hébété serrer contre elle un enfant qui ne remuait pas beaucoup. Quelle misère.

Étrangement, les envahisseurs ne réagirent pas tout de suite, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Des conversations semblaient traverser leurs rangs, puis le son des cornes retentit une nouvelle fois. Les cris de guerre firent sursauter plusieurs rangs adverses, et furent suivis cette fois-ci de mouvements offensifs destinés à impressionner. Armes dressées vers le ciel, ou frappant les boucliers, poses martiales et grimaces... tout ceci semblait terroriser les Nordistes. Puis, après un ultime son de corne, les Néandertaliens avancèrent en scandant un chant. Pour désorganisés qu'ils semblaient être jusque-là, tous marchaient désormais au même rythme, boucliers dressés à l'avant et au-dessus des premiers rangs. Derrière ces rangées cuirassées se trouvaient des archers déjà prêts à tirer. Le lieutenant vit la distance entre les masses se réduire progressivement.

\- Lieutenant, vous pensez qu'ils vont faire la différence entre les prisonniers et les soldats ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Nous allons bien voir.

Les prisonniers furent poussés en avant par les soldats qui leur ordonnèrent clairement de barrer la route aux envahisseurs. Lesquels commencèrent à les écarter brutalement, montrant une volonté de ne pas tuer de gens aussi amaigris que désarmés. Mais c'est alors que les soldats tirèrent sur les prisonniers, ou plutôt sur les ceintures de munitions que ceux-ci portaient sous leurs vêtements. La manœuvre fut inutile car les boucliers du premier rang suffisaient à protéger les guerriers, sans parler des champs de force. Néanmoins, ceux-ci s'estimèrent sans doute insultés par cette tactique fourbe car ils piétinèrent tout simplement les prisonniers pour charger les soldats. Le choc sembla brutal et des têtes volèrent alors que les rangs arrières tombèrent sous une nuée de flèches.

\- Ils auraient pu prévoir le coup, quand même... C'est pas comme si les primates avaient utilisé quoi que ce soit d'évolué pour attaquer.

Des milliers de fantassins Nordistes tentèrent de contrer autant de Néandertaliens, mais contrairement à ces derniers, ils n'avaient quasiment aucune protection digne de ce nom, et surtout aucune arme efficace contre eux. Le lieutenant eut toutefois la surprise de voir des envahisseurs tomber, victimes de coups de baïonnettes ou... de flèches ? Apparemment, une section d'archers avait été rassemblée et tentait d'abattre ses ennemis, mais la chose était compliquée, sinon rendue presque impossible, par les armures que ces derniers portaient.

La bataille tourna assez nettement en défaveur des Nordistes, qui envoyèrent deux autres contingents en renfort. Le lieutenant se demanda si leur haut-commandement ne comptait pas épuiser l'ennemi par des vagues d'adversaires faibles mais arrivant constamment. Ça ne marcherait probablement pas, la bataille tournant à la boucherie pure et simple. Plus de deux heures plus tard, d'autres vagues s'étaient faites tailler en pièce de la même manière sans entraver la progression ennemie. Les Nordistes finirent par donner l'ordre de retraite, au moment même où le lieutenant recevait une transmission codée. Une autre vague de Néandertaliens venait d'être déposée au Nord-Ouest de Pyongyang. Apparemment, les intermédiaires des envahisseurs n'avaient pas eu assez de vaisseaux pour transporter tout le monde en une seule fois... Et l'alliance avait laissée entendre que d'autres arrivées étaient possibles. Le lieutenant se dit que le Nord était en fâcheuse posture et que la suite serait intéressante à observer.

\- Dire qu'ils auraient pu mettre fin à cette débâcle en leur présentant formellement des excuses...  
\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut croire ce que disent les aliens ?  
\- Non. Mais ils disent que c'est un peuple mû par l'honneur mais étonnamment peu porté sur la vengeance. J'imagine que leur monde volcanique doit être si dangereux qu'ils ont appris à ne pas compromettre leur survie en étant trop revanchards. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient en arrivant ici c'est que Pyongyang leur demande pardon.  
\- C'est mal les connaitre.  
\- C'est la faute de Pyongyang. Ils n'ont jamais rien compris au reste du monde, alors ce qui se passe au-delà... Foutus entêtés. Et maintenant qu'ils sont entrés en guerre, il n'y a aucune chance de les voir réfléchir cinq minutes à leur propre responsabilité dans l'affaire.


	5. Multiple unité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Être un individu sans être unique... noyé dans la masse ou en communion avec les autres ?

La lumière commença à changer de couleur, afin d'indiquer qu'on venait de passer en cycle diurne. On n'entendait que le ronronnement habituel du vaisseau : le système de purification d'air, le chauffage, la circulation de l'eau. Une sonnerie acheva de tirer l'homme de son sommeil.

\- Ah putain, il est que six heures, bordel !

L'homme se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, non sans trébucher sur un de ses sacs. Un membre de l'équipage le salua et s'adressa à lui avec un fort accent.

\- Capitaine Wilkins, le navigateur vous demande.

Wilkins le regarda en s'efforçant de réprimer sa misanthropie naturelle, les cheveux complètement désordonnés et ne portant qu'un caleçon et un t-shirt.

\- Ok. C'est pour quoi ?  
\- Heu... c'est une des familles qui voyage avec nous.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Deux jeunes gens se sont glissés à bord d'une navette de transport et ont rejoint la surface.

Après l'avoir dévisagé sans rien dire, Wilkins se massa le visage et soupira.

\- Bon. Je prends un douche et j'arrive.  
\- Merci, capitaine !  
\- Pas de quoi.

Wilkins referma la porte, resta immobile un moment, puis se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain.

\- Putains de Rednecks...

Vingt minutes plus tard (car Wilkins avait somnolé sous sa douche), il arrivait sur la passerelle du... peu importe, il était infoutu de se souvenir ou de prononcer le nom. Le commandant, ou plutôt le navigateur-en-chef comme ils disaient, l'attendait et le mit au jus. Leur vaisseau avait fait une escale pour livrer du matériel à une planète en phase de colonisation, et deux des enfants Perry s'étaient installés tranquillement à bord puis en étaient descendus tout aussi tranquillement pour aller faire une balade au sol. Normalement les systèmes de sécurité auraient dû les détecter mais comme ils n'étaient censés recevoir leur implants d'identification qu'à l'arrivée et que la navette transportait quelques animaux... le système les avait pris pour tels.

\- Bon, j'imagine que cela va ralentir votre départ, et donc votre trajet...  
\- Oui, un peu, mais c'est pas tellement ça le problème.  
\- Ah ? Ils risque de se faire dévorer ?  
\- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Ils ont même eu de la chance car ils sont sortis sans combinaison, et ça tombait à la saison la plus chaude. Normalement il fait... je ne suis pas familier de vos mesures... enfin on gèle très vite.  
\- Je suis profondément navré de la stupidité de mes compatriotes, et m'excuse des désagréments qu'il vous causent. Encore.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons bien compris qu'ils cherchaient à vous ennuyer. Néanmoins...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Cela pourrait s'avérer problématique pour eux. L'environnement de vie des colons est sous quarantaine permanente, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. La santé de ces enfants est peut-être en jeu.  
\- Ah. Est-ce dangereux ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Cela fait des décennies que les colons ont simplement fait en sorte que personne ne puisse débarquer sans combinaison intégrale. L'alliance les a autorisé à faire comme ils voulaient, mais la raison n'a pas été divulguée.  
\- Bon... Eh bien descendons voir ce qu'il en est, alors.

Il fallut naturellement informer la famille Perry de la situation. Wilkins détestait le père depuis des années, grinçant des dents à chaque interview où il apparaissait pour vomir son fondamentalisme et son hyper-conservatisme. Quelle plaie que ce soit cet abruti qui ait réussi à se faire désigner "ambassadeur" des États-Unis. Pour qu'il ait pu être ambassadeur, il aurait déjà fallu que l'alliance ait des relations diplomatiques avec les États-Unis. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. La Terre n'était semble-t-il considérée que comme un monde de culs-terreux agressifs et arriérés, un monde à l'équilibre écologique dangereusement compromis. Au point que certains se demandaient si les membres de l'alliance ne venaient pas sur Terre que pour mieux documenter l'effondrement à venir de la civilisation. Ceci dit, la planète était aussi le monde humain le plus éloigné que l'alliance avait jamais découvert, et le premier depuis des siècles. Ça donnait apparemment aux Terriens une aura d'exotisme, façon planète des singes.

Le représentant Perry accepta très mal que Wilkins lui refuse la possibilité de l'accompagner, lui jetant à la figure un statut social qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens ici. Mais il tint bon et ne se priva pas de mettre en avant le risque de contamination, qui doucha assez fortement les velléités paternelles. Il accepta cependant d'être accompagné du Dr Wang, médecin choisi par Wilkins en personne pour son "ambassade", qui saurait certainement mieux que lui analyser ce qui se passait. Ils se rendirent donc au sas d'accès de la navette, où l'équipage les aida à revêtir des combinaisons intégrales. Ils seraient accompagnés par le pilote et son co-pilote qui effectuaient leur deuxième rotation.

La navette était dépourvue de hublot, mais le pilote leur montra sur un écran à quoi ressemblait la planète où ils se rendaient. Ils contemplèrent donc sur l'écran un monde de teinte turquoise, aux mers de petites tailles mais nombreuses dans un des hémisphères. Faute de langue commune, et surtout pour ne pas les déranger, ils ne purent discuter avec le pilote et furent prestement poussés dehors à peine arrivés. Le spectacle qui les attendait était... terriblement commun. Le spatioport se trouvait au pied d'une petite chaîne de montagnes, et les installations semblaient enterrées au sein de celles-ci. Un immense ciel bleu, peu de végétation... rien de folichon. On leur fit signe de se diriger vers les installations, ce qu'ils firent. Wilkins sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la voix de Wang.

\- Test. Test. Un, deux, trois.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Le commandant a fait installer des traducteurs automatiques sur ces combinaisons, mais ils étaient un peu pressés alors je vérifie. Sinon on n'aurait même pas pu communiquer avec les habitants.  
\- Ah... oui, c'est vrai tiens.  
\- Vous n'y aviez pas pensé ?  
\- Il est trop tôt pour moi.

Deux personnes munies de respirateurs les attendaient et s'inclinèrent à leur arrivée.

\- Soyez les bienvenus sur  _UshNan_ 47.  
\- Merci beaucoup. Je suis le capitaine Wilkins et voici le docteur Wang, de la planète Terre. Nous nous excusons platement du comportement de ces deux jeunes gens. Ils sont très turbulents et, je suis navré de le dire, complètement inconscients des risques qu'ils peuvent encourir sur d'autres mondes. Et ils ignorent mises en garde et procédures de sécurité. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.  
\- C'est l'impression qu'ils nous ont donné. Nous vous recommandons fortement de conserver vos combinaisons pour éviter toute contamination réciproque.

Les... Ushnaniens (le capitaine n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner à leur sujet) sourirent poliment et leur firent signe de les suivre. Wilkins eut l'impression de se balader dans un aéroport lambda. La technologie différait, mais ça restait un pôle logistique destiné à recevoir et expédier des cargaisons, rien de plus. Les locaux avaient un peu le type nordique et semblaient peu loquaces et peu curieux, quoiqu'on leur jeta quelques regards quand ils passaient. On les conduisit à ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Quoique Wang, utilisant un canal privé, le compara tout de suite à une chambre d'isolement. Les deux garçons avaient été séparés et le plus vieux était allongé. Un médecin local se présenta à eux, et une fois les présentations faites, ils s'enquirent de l'état de santé des adolescents.

\- Nous avons préféré les mettre en observation. Il est arrivé que, malgré les éco-barrières de l'alliance, des étrangers soient contaminés par un organisme qui pullule ici. Et ces jeunes gens ne portaient aucune protection.  
\- Hem... quelle est le risque qu'ils encourent ?  
\- C'est une information confidentielle et je ne peux vous la communiquer. Je peux toutefois vous assurer que les contaminations que nous nous efforçons d'empêcher ne sont en aucun cas mortelles. Par contre ces jeunes gens ne sont pas à l'abri d'un choc biologique d'origine différente. Ceci dit, nous devrions être vite fixés puisque cela fait maintenant quarante ans qu'ils ont été exposé, un temps suffisant pour être certain de ce qui les attend.  
\- Pardon, quarante ans ?  
\- Oui, quarante ans, pourquoi ?

Wang tapa légèrement le bras de Wilkins et indiqua leurs traducteurs.

\- Ça doit être un problème de traduction, la durée équivaut à plusieurs de nos révolutions planétaires.  
\- Ah ! Pardon, j'articule mal et l'appareil a dû mal comprendre. Quarante  _shwesh_. Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut vous dire, d'ailleurs. Presque une nuit complète chez nous.  
\- Ça doit faire une dizaine d'heures pour nous, je pense. Grand maximum. Enfin il me semble que le vaisseau a commencé à livrer sa marchandise juste avant que je m'endorme. Enfin peu importe.

Des petits coups répétés attirèrent leur attention. Le plus jeune les avait remarqué et frappait à la vitre. Le médecin local appuya sur un communicateur et fit signe à Wang de parler.

\- Salut Roy !  
\- Bonjour docteur. J'ai la bouche pâteuse.  
\- Vous avez encore fait une belle connerie, vous savez ?  
\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?  
\- De mourir ?  
\- Hein ? Mais on s'est juste baladé !  
\- Justement. On est pas le dans le Kansas, ni même en Europe ou en Chine. C'est une autre planète, avec un environnement différent. Des bactéries différentes. Des maladies différentes, donc.  
\- J'ai tous mes vaccins !

Wilkins, agacé, prit la parole.

\- Hé, Roy ! T'es bon en histoire ?  
\- Un peu.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand le gouvernement a distribué des couvertures aux Indiens, au XIXe ?  
\- ... Elle portaient une maladie. Y a eu beaucoup de malades et de morts, non ?  
\- Oui et pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Roy haussa les épaules, incertain.

\- Parce que les Indiens n'avaient jamais été exposés au typhus. Donc ils sont tombés comme des mouches quand leur organisme a rencontré une maladie inconnue. Donc un simple rhume d'ici pourrais très bien décimer entièrement New York. Accessoirement, je suis le chef de la sécurité, tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu as désormais l'interdiction de quitter le vaisseau tant que nous ne serons pas arrivés à destination.

Le jeune garçon sembla prendre conscience de sa bêtise, ou en tout cas afficha une franche contrariété.

\- Pouvez-vous lui demander de se placer au milieu de cercle blanc à côté de lui ? Ça nous permettra de l'examiner.  
\- Ah. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais comment fonctionne cette technologie ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

En dépit des limitations de leurs traducteurs, Wilkins observa les deux médecins discuter, apparemment ravis d'échanger. Pour ce qu'il en comprenait, l'appareil analysait chaque molécule au sein d'un champ donné, ce qui permettait d'examiner un patient sans avoir à le toucher, et à détecter la propagation de maladies en temps réel. Il devait falloir une sacrée puissance de calcul pour faire ça. Bon à savoir. Passé un moment, le médecin local sembla satisfait et déclara que l'enfant était vierge de tout organisme intrus. Aussi débloqua-t-il un meuble pour que le jeune Roy puisse enfiler une combinaison similaire aux leurs. Wilkins ne se priva cependant de lui coller un petit coup de pied au derrière.

\- Ça c'est pour t'apprendre à obéir. Bon, voyons donc ton frère.

Les deux médecins appelaient Dick, le plus âgé des deux frères, mais ce dernier restait allongé et semblait accablé. Wilkins nota l'expression embarrassée du médecin local. Ce dernier pressa quelques boutons, et un mécanisme souleva délicatement le jeune homme pour le suspendre au dessus du cercle. Il ressemblait un peu à une marionnette suspendue à un drone. L'analyse prit plus de temps, et d'autres habitants s'approchèrent progressivement. C'était étrange de les entendre discuter d'ailleurs, leurs conversations passées à travers le traducteur étaient assez spéciales. Ils semblaient utiliser le même mot pour s'apostropher les uns les autres. Un sentiment d'étrangeté saisi le capitaine. Il avait été policier, avant de passer au FBI pendant de longues années pour le quitter tout en restant consultant. Il était habitué à analyser les comportements, la gestuelle et les expressions faciales. Et quelque chose clochait, sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

Désormais curieux, il observa attentivement les habitants. Ils étaient tout autant humains que lui, il y avait des hommes et des femmes, bref rien d'a priori trop exotique. Et pourtant... Certes, chaque culture avait une gestuelle qui lui était propre. Mais il lui sembla que chaque individu présent manifestait les mêmes expressions faciales. Étrange. Il se rendit compte que les médecins ne discutaillaient plus et que le docteur Wang lui jetait des petits coups d'œil inquiets, aussi se rapprocha-t-il pour échanger en privé.

\- Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Le médecin est devenu curieusement peu loquace. Et je ne suis pas naïf, je vois bien qu'il fait défiler en boucle les mêmes écrans depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas nous dire la vérité.  
\- Ah... Bon... Eh bien nous allons tenter de le secouer un peu.

Sans attendre de réponse, Wilkins s'approcha du médecin et se planta devant lui.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais quelle est l'état de santé de cet enfant ?  
\- Mmm... c'est encore un peu tôt...

Dick choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa torpeur, mais semblait fortement désorienté. Le drone le déposa néanmoins au sol, et il finit par se relever de lui-même. Bien que le docteur Wang jugea la situation positive, Wilkins tiqua en observant l'adolescent qui marcha vers une machine et en obtint un grand verre d'eau. Il allait lancer un hameçon et verrait bien ce qu'il en tirerait.

\- Bon, il n'a pas l'air si mal en point. J'imagine qu'on va pouvoir l'emmener vite. Si je peux permettre, est-ce que votre écriture est répandue ? Je commence à apprendre un peu la langue diplomatique de l'alliance et je ne reconnais pas ces caractères.  
\- Mmm ? Oh oui et non, nos ancêtres étaient originaires d'une planète qui a conservé sa langue sans devenir un pôle commercial. Mais nous parlons tous une ou deux autres langues plus répandues en plus de la nôtre, donc ça ne nous pose pas trop de problèmes.  
\- Ah. Bien, bien. Au fait, notre cher Dick est-il resté longtemps chez vous ?  
\- Nous ne les avons pas vu tout de suite puisqu'ils se sont aventurés dans la vallée et ont passé un peu de temps près du lac, jusqu'à ce que trois des nôtres les découvrent il y a dix  _shwesh_.  
\- Ah, je vois.

Wilkins resta silencieux et son regard passa d'un Dick assez groggy à des autochtones qui ne le quittaient plus des yeux.

\- C'est quand même un peu étrange.  
\- Pardon ? Quoi donc ?  
\- Si je comprends bien, Dick a passé l'essentiel de son temps à jouer dehors avec son frère sans discuter avec qui que ce soit, et pourtant il a appris à lire et utiliser un distributeur de boisson local. C'est très remarquable pour un jeune homme dont on m'a dit qu'il était peu porté sur les études et...

Wilkins s'arrêta brusquement. Dick avait jeté un regard à l'attroupement de l'autre côté de la paroi et venait de faire un geste. Le genre de gestes qu'on fait sans y penser. Naturel. Sauf que ce geste, Wilkins ne l'avait vu que chez les habitants. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- Docteur, pouvez-vous lui demander s'il va bien ? Je m'inquiète quant à son état de santé.

Il avait saisi le bras du docteur Wang avant de prendre la parole, lui faisant discrètement signe de se taire et virent alors son collègue activer le micro sans se poser plus de questions. Un habitant, sans doute membre de son personnel, lui montra discrètement un écran portatif, échangeant des paroles à voix basse. Occupé, le médecin s'enquit de l'état de santé de son patient dans sa propre langue. Et Dick lui répondit, dans la même langue. Ils échangèrent d'autres petites phrase avant que le médecin ne s'arrête brusquement, se rendant compte de sa bourde. Wilkins se pencha pour s'adresser au jeune homme, ayant vu comment le médecin procédait.

\- Bonjour Dick ! Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien. Tu as l'air bien plus doué pour l'apprentissage des langues que ce qu'on m'en a dit, dis-donc !

Un silence de mort suivit ces phrases, le jeune Dick pâlissant et jetant des coups d'œil au médecin. Celui-ci se redressa lentement, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir.

\- Bien, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, docteur, allez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ?  
\- Il serait plus simple d'en discuter dans mon bureau. Veuillez me suivre.

Ils laissèrent Roy discuter avec son frère et suivirent le médecin. Une fois arrivés, il ne traîna pas pour leur annoncer les résultats de ses analyses.

\- Le plus jeune peut repartir. Mais pas l'autre.  
\- Et pour quelle raison ? Je doute que ses parents acceptent de le laisser ici.  
\- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Cet enfant est désormais contaminé comme le reste de la population.  
\- Il va nous falloir plus d'arguments. Est-il malade ? Est-ce contagieux ? N'existe-t-il pas de remède ?  
\- ... Oui il est contagieux, et non il n'existe pas de remède. Je ne suis pas tenu de vous informer d'avantage au regard des procédures de quarantaine que nous avons négociées avec l'alliance.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas l'alliance, et notre gouvernement n'appréciera absolument pas de devoir laisser un enfant sur une planète inconnue, en particulier l'enfant d'un diplomate.  
\- Mais votre planète n'a aucun pouvoir diplomatique, ni même de flotte de transport.  
\- C'est vrai. Néanmoins les parents de ce jeune homme ont le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrive.

Le médecin resta silencieux un moment puis soupira profondément.

\- ... Il y a environ quatre générations, des membres de notre colonie sont tombés sur une ancienne ogive militaire. Il y avait dû y avoir une bataille en orbite ou non loin, lors des grandes guerres. Elle était désactivée depuis longtemps, mais plus complètement étanche. Elle contenait des agents bioactifs destinés à susciter des mutations au sein de populations visées. Soit on ajoutait des armes biologiques dont les agents se nourrissaient pour modifier l'adn des habitants, soit elle diffusait un produit très nocif ou mortel, soit on laissait les agents œuvrer tout seuls au contact de l'environnement local. Cette dernière possibilité n'a d'ailleurs pas donné de très bons résultats puisqu'elle n'a pas fait grand chose à part renforcer virus ou bactéries existantes. Mais il se trouve que sur notre planète ces agents sont entrés en contact avec un individu qui avait subi une restauration cérébrale.  
\- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Mettons qu'un rocher vous tombe dessus et vous écrase le crâne, notre technologie nous permet de maintenir le corps en vie, d'en reconstituer le cerveau, puis d'y recopier une sauvegarde de la mémoire et de la personnalité. Au pire vous y perdez quelques jours ou semaines de souvenirs, suivant la date de votre dernière sauvegarde.  
\- Oui. Et ?  
\- Les agents bioactifs ont infecté un de nos habitants qui avait subi une telle intervention. Et ils sont entrés en contact avec les agents bioactifs qui avaient permis la restauration. Lesquels ne sont pas dangereux puisqu'ils n'ont qu'une seule tâche : restaurer la mémoire de l'individu possédant tel adn unique. Les agents bioactifs de l'ogive ont copié les informations de la restauration, mais pas ses instructions.

Le docteur Wang plissa les yeux, puis sembla comprendre et laissa échapper un murmure de juron.

\- D'où la quarantaine ?  
\- Absolument. Nous ne tenons pas à laisser cette chose se propager. Nous travaillons depuis à l'éradiquer, mais honnêtement nous pensons que c'est trop tard, même si le temps joue peut-être en notre faveur. Nous avons remarqué que de plus en plus de nouveaux nés semblent avoir un développement normal en dépit, ou à cause, de leur infection dès la gestation.  
\- Je ne comprends rien. Wang, que se passe-t-il ici ?  
\- Capitaine, c'est un agent biologique qui a infiltré l'organisme de Dick et qui a remplacé sa mémoire et sa personnalité par celle de l'habitant infecté autrefois. Comme tous les habitants.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est cela. Bien malheureusement. Tous les habitants de cette planète sont le même individu, qui le matin même du jour où il reçut un énorme rocher sur le crâne, avait fait une sauvegarde. Ce qui avait légèrement réactivé ses propres agents bioactifs, ce qui lui a certes sauvé la vie, mais a aussi permis à ceux de l'ogive de les copier et de les dupliquer chez nous. Nous nous souvenons tous de son enfance, de ses rapports sexuels, de ses soucis digestifs, du visage de ses proches, etc. Alors que nous ne les avons jamais vécus. Le jeune homme que vous souhaitez récupérer a peut-être encore des souvenirs d'avoir été Dick, mais d'après les témoignages de nos prédécesseurs, ils vont s'estomper avec le temps. Et il risque de contaminer toute personne qu'il croisera puisqu'il n'a pas hérité de générations de résistance progressive à ces agents.

Wilkins soupira profondément. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à ses parents ?

\- Bien entendu, si nous trouvions une solution ou que son état s'améliorait de lui-même, nous ferions en sorte qu'il puisse quitter cette planète, mais je préfère être honnête avec vous : ça n'arrivera probablement pas. Je vous remercierai de ne pas divulguer le détail de ces informations si possible, les mondes de l'alliance sont extrêmement nerveux quant à tout ce qui touche aux anciennes armes biologiques. La peur d'une contamination pourrait pousser nombre de vaisseaux à ne plus nous livrer le matériel que nous ne produisons pas encore sur place et dont nous avons encore un besoin vital.  
\- Ça ne va pas être facile de faire avaler ça aux parents. Ils vont faire un scandale et sans doute tenter de débarquer.  
\- S'ils veulent rester avec lui, pourquoi pas, mais ils risquent fortement d'être également contaminés par la suite. Je vous suggérerais toutefois de prendre contact avec les autorités sanitaires de l'alliance et de les informer directement de la situation. Peut-être auront-ils une solution à suggérer. Une possibilité serait de procéder à un clonage complet avec restauration mémorielle.  
\- Hélas ils n'ont pas encore reçu d'implants d'identification.  
\- Ah... bien... effectivement, pas de restauration mémorielle alors. Le mieux qui reste envisageable c'est encore un simple clonage. C'est-à-dire le reconstituer à partir de l'embryon pour le laisser grandir normalement. Mais ce ne sera de toute façon pas la même personne que ses parents ont connu.

Wilkins et le docteur Wang retournèrent voir "Dick", qui les regarda avec une expression navrée.

\- Ça va ?  
\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, et je suis un peu confus. Les souvenirs se mélangent. J'ai jamais connu de fille et pourtant je me souviens des gros seins de ma femme ou de la maîtresse que j'ai eu. Enfin que l'autre a eu. Pas Dick. Ah, bon sang ! Papa va être furieux.  
\- Mais tu peux pas rester là !

Wilkins posa la main sur l'épaule de Roy.

\- Ton frère et toi avez fait une grosse bêtise, Roy. Il a attrapé une maladie et est désormais très contagieux. Il ne va pas mourir mais il ne peut pas repartir. Sinon il va contaminer tes parents et tout le monde à bord. Il va devoir rester ici.

Roy ouvrit grand la bouche, horrifié. Malgré un début de migraine, Dick, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, essaya de réconforter son petit frère.

\- T'en fais pas. Au pire on pourra toujours se parler à distance. Ça coûte une blinde mais papa va les emmerder pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, comme d'habitude. Bordel faut que je m'allonge, je sens que le pire est à venir.

Le trio terrien ne s'attarda pas pour épargner au plus jeune des séparations difficiles. Après d'ultimes adieux, ils rejoignirent la navette dont les deux membres d'équipages semblaient fatigués d'attendre. Ils remarquèrent vite qu'il en manquait un à l'appel et leur firent subir la procédure de décontamination intense avant de les laisser s'installer dans le sas. Roy semblait choqué et avait les larmes aux yeux. La leçon était cruelle, en tous cas. Wilkins ne s'était pas trompé, les parents prirent particulièrement mal la nouvelle et le père, déjà infect au naturel, fut absolument odieux. Il devint même menaçant et tenta de s'emparer d'une arme, mais il fut neutralisé par l'équipage et confiné dans sa cabine jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Wilkins et le docteur Wang firent ce qu'ils purent pour essayer d'arrondir les angles, mais les Perry leurs reprochèrent d'avoir laissé leur enfant sur place, sans surprise, et leurs vouèrent une hostilité durable. Quand ils furent débarqués, au grand soulagement du commandant et de l'équipage, ils se heurtèrent immédiatement aux autorités de l'alliance qui d'une part s'en tinrent à la décision prise localement, et d'autre part n'hésitèrent pas à nier la nature diplomatique du représentant Perry. Ce dernier accueillit mal le fait d'être menacé d'emprisonnement pour avoir lui-même menacé les autorités de donner une grande publicité à l'affaire. Finalement, la famille fut mise au secret et renvoyée directement sur Terre via un vaisseau militaire spécialement dépêché. Wilkins et Wang se retrouvèrent donc à attendre que Washington envoie un nouveau représentant les rejoindre au sein du centre culturel terrien. Ruminant la situation, Wilkins se dit qu'ils auraient sans doute dû faire débarquer les Perry sur UshNan47. Ils y auraient perdu leur personnalité, mais la Terre y aurait au moins perdu deux cons.


	6. La traînée rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée de nouveaux voisins s'accompagne toujours d'un jugement des uns envers les autres. Est-ce une raison pour ne pas se parler ?

Le vent était frais. Jérôme frissona un peu, hésitant à aller chercher quelque chose, mais c'était supportable. On était à la fin de l'été, et ces jours-ci il avait plu pas mal, mais heureusement le temps s'était calmé et les nuages s'étaient dispersés, révélant un ciel nocturne particulièrement clair. Ses amis étaient déjà plus ou moins inconscients après tous ces verres, vautrés de ci-de là. Il se pencha et rabattit la jupe d'une amie, allongée sur un des poufs, que le vent avait soulevée et qu'il souleva de nouveau. Il saisit dont ledit pouf et le tira pour déplacer son amie vers un endroit légèrement plus abrité. Il en profita pour rajuster une fois de plus la jupe, ainsi que son sous-vêtement qui avait tendance à descendre de lui-même. En son for intérieur il se dit que c'était sans doute parce que son amie se déshabillait un peu trop facilement. Quand il eut fini il retourna à son observation, et nota quelque chose sur son petit calepin. Puis son œil repéra un changement, et il se concentra sur son télescope. Pris d'un doute, il sortit son smartphone et activa le chronomètre, le lançant au moment voulu. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois de suite, nota consciencieusement ses résultats et les heures relevées et décida d'attendre le petit matin pour refaire des mesures. Vers six heures, alors que la luminosité commençait à rendre ses observations difficiles, il mesura de nouveau le temps écoulé, le nota et le compara à ce qu'il avait déjà consigné. I n'y avait plus de doute possible. Mars ralentissait et revenait à son rythme d'il y a dix jours. Calmement, Jérôme commença à rédiger un message où il indiqua ses mesures, puis le posta publiquement sur divers comptes. Il l'envoya aussi à certaines connaissances dont la profession leur permettrait de confirmer ce qu'il pensait avoir remarqué.

Il y a environ deux mois, les astronomes de toute la planète avaient remarqué la présence d'un objet volumineux, de la taille d'une lune, qui était entré dans le système solaire et dont la trajectoire devait a priori passer loin de la Terre. Mais l'objet avait changé de cap pour frôler leur planète et repartir en direction de Mars. Les observations avaient révélé une structure non naturelle et des sources d'énergie. Bref, un vaisseau spatial. Celui-ci s'était installé en orbite martienne puis... la planète rouge avait commencé à accélérer. En temps normal, Mars tournait autour du soleil en un peu moins de 687 jours terrestres. Mais à peine une demi-journée plus tard, elle s'était mise à filer autour du soleil à une vitesse inouïe, accomplissant une révolution toutes les trois minutes. Alors qu'il lui fallait presque deux ans terrestres pour finir son année, Mars en voyait désormais passer plus de trois cent milles par jour terrestre. En neuf jours, elle avait donc vu s'écouler au moins trois millions de ses années, soit plus de cinq millions d'années terrestres mais le rythme s'était brutalement accéléré jusqu'à ce que la planète devienne indiscernable. Impossible et inexplicable. Pourtant tout le monde pouvait parfaitement observer le ciel traversé par la traînée lumineuse martienne. On avait détecté que sa couleur avait changé et donc sans aucun doute la composition de son atmosphère. De très légers changements dans son orbite indiquèrent quant à eux que sa masse avait sensiblement augmenté. Tout ceci avait pris la communauté scientifique de court. Ses satellites Phobos et Deimos avaient dû subir le même sort puisqu'ils n'étaient plus visibles non plus.

L'humanité n'en était pas à son premier objet non identifié, en tous cas plus depuis que les premiers vaisseaux d'exploration étaient apparus dans le système solaire il y a un peu moins de dix ans. L'humanité avait découvert l'alliance (ou plutôt l'inverse), un ensemble de mondes peuplés de vies intelligentes. Et humaines pour beaucoup d'entre elles. La nouvelle avait bien entendu déclenché un raz-de marée médiatique et une poussée de fièvre militariste. Les nouveaux venus affirmaient avoir évolué en parallèle de la population terrienne sur d'autres mondes, et que ceci était le produit d'un projet pensé et mis en œuvre par une espèce disparue il y a très longtemps, qu'ils appelaient les Précurseurs. D'après leurs dires, l'immense vaisseau spatial qui affectait le rythme de Mars était un antique engin de terraformation. Eux-même en avait jadis retrouvé un unique modèle qu'ils avaient réussi à faire marcher, mais celui-ci se trouvait jusque-là abandonné et à la dérive au sein du nuage d'Oort séparant le système solaire de celui d'à côté. C'est un fragment d'information venant de leur modèle qui les avait poussé à lancer une mission d'exploration dans cette région plus éloignée de la galaxie afin de vérifier s'ils ne pourraient pas en découvrir un autre, ce qui fut le cas après qu'ils soient tombés sur la Terre. Mais leur approche avait réactivé le vaisseau qui se dirigea vers Mars en raison de l'instruction qu'ils lui avaient donné : terraformer la planète viable la plus proche, afin de bénéficier d'une base de départ pour des explorations plus lointaines.

Son principe était relativement simple : c'était une immense usine auto-réparatrice qui pouvait déployer toutes les installations nécessaires à l'éclosion de la vie sur une planète, mais un tel processus étant bien plus long que des vies humaines, l'usine accélérait le temps planétaire par rapport à l'extérieur afin de hâter les choses. Les extraterrestres pensaient que l'espèce qui avait développé cette machine était extrêmement pressée de partir de son monde, risquant peut-être l'extinction à cause d'un cataclysme imminent. Le fait que l'usine se soit rendue dans un système abritant déjà un monde humain pouvait suggérer, de leur point de vue, soit qu'elle se rendait en fait à son point de départ au moment où elle s'était arrêtée brusquement dans le nuage d'Oort, soit que leur instruction avait forcé ce retour en arrière. Beaucoup de mots pour avouer qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi l'usine était venue vers Mars. La presse en avait conclu que les Terriens étaient donc les plus anciens des humains, mais les extraterrestres avaient fait remarquer l'absence de signes existant dans les mondes les plus anciens de l'alliance. Fatigué, Jérôme décidé d'aller se coucher, laissant ses amis attraper un rhume dans la rosée matinale. Il verrait bien les réactions dans quelques heures.

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas, que ce soit celles de la communauté scientifique terrienne ou celles des extraterrestres. Ceux-ci furent nettement plus sobres car habitués au fonctionnement de ce genre d'engins. Avec cela il était facile de se créer un monde habitable. Néanmoins même eux ne maîtrisaient qu'à peine le fonctionnement de ces vaisseaux. Ils n'arrivaient qu'à les déplacer, leur désigner un monde cible et ils laissaient faire. On obtenait effectivement un monde habitable au bout d'une durée assez aléatoire. Mais rien ne garantissait qu'il soit hospitalier et dépourvu de tout danger. Bien des mondes répertoriés réservaient de vilaines surprises au visiteur étourdi. Pour l'heure, un seul vaisseau de l'alliance se trouvait dans le système solaire, et ce n'était pas le plus gros. Son officier de quart se retrouvait obligé de composer avec les gouvernements indigènes alors que sa propre hiérarchie le mettait en garde et lui déconseillait d'embarquer des Terriens à destination de Mars de peur qu'ils n'en revendiquent la propriété une fois posés. Il avait néanmoins cédé à leurs insistance et accepté la présence de cinq scientifiques devant observer la situation en même temps que lui. Alors que son vaisseau approchait prudemment de l'usine en orbite, ses propres scientifiques relevaient déjà quantités d'informations.

\- La planète est effectivement plus dense, la gravité qu'elle génère indique que la masse a été multipliée environ neuf fois.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Les usines de terraformation sont destinées à créer un monde habitable dont les caractéristiques générales sont suffisamment proches du monde d'origine des Précurseurs. Il faut donc une masse suffisante pour maintenir une gravité capable de retenir l'atmosphère, et dans des matériaux susceptibles de générer un bouclier magnétique.  
\- Évidemment. Sans quoi l'atmosphère est trop ténue et dispersée par les vents solaires. Ce qui ne constitue pas des conditions optimales pour s'installer.  
\- Oh, vous savez on a déjà trouvé de la vie sur des mondes a priori aussi peu propices que celui-ci.  
\- Nous détectons des foyers d'énergie. Et des signaux radioélectriques.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il y a de la vie intelligente là-dessous. Ça par contre c'est une première immédiatement après une terraformation.  
\- Nous recevons une transmission. Heu... d'après le vaisseau c'est une langue terrienne.

L'officier soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Les Terriens leurs avaient très vite donné l'impression d'être une population encline à l'agressivité, beaucoup trop pour être capables de mobiliser l'ensemble des ressources planétaires nécessaires à une technologie spatiale digne de ce nom. Comment avaient-ils réussi à influencer une usine de terraformation alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore posé le pied sur la planète voisine ? Ils étaient apparemment très cachottiers et manipulateurs, mais leurs systèmes informatiques et de communication étaient primitifs et faciles à infiltrer, aussi les services de renseignements étaient certains qu'ils ne possédaient rien en dehors de fusées rudimentaires et de technologies aujourd'hui obsolètes dans l'alliance. Il fit un signe à l'officier de transmissions, qui diffusa un message sur la passerelle. Les Terriens relevèrent la tête et écoutèrent attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, le scientifique britannique se racla la gorge.

\- Je peux me tromper mais cela ressemble un peu à du gallois.  
\- C'est le cas. C'est du breton, si je ne me trompe pas, quoique la prononciation est un peu différente.

Son collègue français semblait pour le moins surpris.

\- Vous parlez cette langue ?  
\- Quelques mots, seulement. La famille de ma femme la parle mais je ne suis pas de la région et...

Ils s'interrompirent car le message était de nouveau diffusé, mais dans une langue beaucoup plus connue cette fois. Il fut successivement diffusé en anglais, en français, en espagnol et en arabe. En dépit de sa longueur, il pouvait se résumer à un "Soyez les bienvenus !" un peu élaboré. Un signal clair leur indiquait où ils étaient attendus, et l'officier se demandait s'il devait vraiment se rendre sur place. D'après les analyses, la composition de l'atmosphère était proche de celle de la Terre, l'environnement semblait débarrassé des poussières qui avaient poussé les Terriens à surnommer ce monde la planète rouge. Avec réticence, l'officier ordonna à son équipage de se poser. Ils survolèrent un monde aux teintes violacées et au ciel d'un bleu assez franc, et débarrassé de toute poussière. Un océan immense couvrait la planète, mais de taille moindre par rapport à celui que les Terriens pensaient avoir existé des millions d'années auparavant. Les observations indiquèrent la présence de plusieurs villes. Leur développement avait dû être rapide. Terraformer un monde aussi hostile ne laissait normalement pas le temps à une civilisation d'émerger. Ce n'était pas dans la programmation des usines. Du moins pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Ils se posèrent sur un espace visiblement spécialement aménagé, d'où émanaient les signaux reçus et où des silhouettes les attendaient.

\- Bon. Nous allons vous remettre des combinaisons de sortie, afin d'éviter toute contamination réciproque. Puisque ce monde est occupé, vous n'êtes plus en mesure de le revendiquer, donc cela n'a plus aucune importance de vous laisser y accéder. Gardez en tête que je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur cette population et ses intentions. Notre vaisseau transmet instantanément tout ce qui se passe aux nôtres.

Les Terriens acquiescèrent et revêtirent les mêmes combinaisons que certains membres d'équipage. Puis ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les habitants, qui semblaient tout aussi humains que les Terriens ou les membres de l'alliance et portaient capes et tuniques colorées. La végétation consistait en une immense prairie recouverte de ce qui ressemblait à des mousses d'un vert pâle. L'un des Martiens s'inclina et les salua dans un parfait anglais.

\- Soyez les bienvenus sur Meurth ! Je suis le  _pennsevik_... mmm... gouverneur de ce lieu. Je m'appelle Bryok Arlodh-Lowen.  
\- Merci de nous avoir invités. Je suis le navigateur en chef du vaisseau d'exploration envoyé par l'alliance, et voici cinq représentant des nations de la planète Terre, votre voisine. Nous avons énormément de questions à vous poser, vous vous en doutez bien.  
\- Bien sûr. Cela fait des siècles que nous savons qu'une telle rencontre doit se passer. Souhaiterez-vous vous installer plus confortablement ?

Les nouveaux venus hésitèrent puis acceptèrent, les combinaisons étant relativement légères mais malgré tout peu agréables à porter. On les conduisit vers un bâtiment ou des gradins dominaient un petit amphithéâtre décoré de dessins colorés dont certains apparaissaient sur les tenues martiennes. Être assis leur permettait au moins de reposer leur dos. Leur hôte et ses compagnons s'installèrent sur des sièges au pied des gradins et il prit la parole sans tarder.

\- Je vous en prie, commençons.  
\- Eh bien... Qui êtes-vous et d'où vient votre peuple ?  
\- Le vaisseau que vous appelez l'usine - nous avons eu des siècles pour collecter vos transmissions radios et les déchiffrer - a eu pour instruction de transformer cette planète en monde habitable. Mais lorsqu'elle est passé au large de la Terre - nous l'appelons  _Glas broas_ , la Grande Bleue - elle a semble-t-il détecté un signal de ses créateurs.  
\- Pardon ? Il y a des Précurseurs sur Terre ?  
\- Non. Juste un fragment de leur technologie. Il se trouve que quelqu'un examinait un objet issu de fouilles archéologiques qu'il pensait provenir de la Bretagne pré-celtique et qu'il a immédiatement été transporté à bord de l'usine. Nous pensons que l'objet qu'il examinait était une très ancienne... comment dit-on... une balise ? Oui c'est cela, une vieille balise réactivée par les manipulations et sans doute par les systèmes de communications locaux.  
\- Qui était cette personne ? Qu'est-il advenu d'elle ?  
\- Cette personne nous a laissé un long témoignage écrit, mais pas son nom, étrangement. Nous le nommons  _Tas Gwynn_ , grand-père dans votre langue. C'était un universitaire du pays que vous nommez Grande-Bretagne, travaillant au Royal Cornwall Museum. J'imagine qu'il est considéré disparu sur Terre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a vite compris ce qui lui arrivait puisqu'il avait accès à une passerelle de contrôle.  
\- Quoi ? Nous n'avons jamais pu pénétrer cette enceinte sur le vaisseau que nous contrôlons. Nous devons nous contenter de donner des instructions à distance !  
\- Il a apparemment pu comprendre la mission attribuée au vaisseau et a peut-être même influé sur les choix de ce dernier. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est certain qu'il a activé un module de stase.  
\- Pour attendre que Mars soit complètement transformée ?  
\- Sans doute. Il semble avoir programmé son réveil au moment où une espèce humaine suffisamment proche de lui apparaitrait.  
\- Mais l'usine est censée s'arrêter dès que l'environnement s'avère viable sur le long terme.  
\- Nous pensons que la présence d'un être vivant possédant une balise a dû la forcer à dépasser ce stade. Peut-être cet universitaire a-t-il été confondu avec un représentant des Précurseurs ? En tous cas, d'après son témoignage, dès son réveil il s'est beaucoup activé. Tout d'abord il a utilisé les ressources du vaisseau pour programmer la fabrication régulière de clones de lui-même, puis il a copié son savoir et sa personnalité et s'est arrangé pour qu'ils soient transmis à chaque clone par la suite.  
\- Il est devenu immortel !

Les Terriens se tournèrent vers les membres de l'alliance, estomaqués.

\- Une usine peut faire ça ?  
\- Pas la nôtre. En tous cas pas sans pouvoir accéder à une passerelle. Mais il n'est pas devenu immortel à proprement parler.  
\- Comment ça ?

Bryok rit doucement.

\- En effet. Son être a perduré, mais à chaque fois il devait redécouvrir ce que le clone précédent avait pu accomplir. On suppose qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de se laisser ces informations, ou bien que d'autres clones restaient sur la passerelle pour s'y succéder. Il est apparu à la surface il y a plusieurs dizaines de milliers de nos années, et a influencé nos ancêtres. Bien entendu, ceux-ci ont longtemps pris ses multiples apparitions pour l'œuvre d'un dieu ou ont essayé de les tuer, mais il n'a cessé de réfuter leurs croyances.  
\- C'est grâce à lui que vous parlez breton ?  
\- Cornique.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Notre langue est le cornique. Une langue celte de Grande-Bretagne. Je crois me souvenir de textes mentionnant la langue dont vous parlez, ceci dit.  
\- Heu... ah. Mais cette personne avait réussi à ramener des écrits ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Il les a écrits. De mémoire et en se basant sur ses propres connaissances. C'est un éminent linguiste, nous a-t-il semblé, qui avait décidé de donner à ce monde sa langue natale presque éteinte. Aujourd'hui nous la parlons tous.

Il observa leurs expressions pensives. Le scientifique chinois sembla avoir une idée.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais cet homme est-il encore en vie ?  
\- Non. Son dernier clone est apparu il y a quelques siècles. Nous pensions que le vaisseau avait cessé de les fabriquer dès lors que sa mission principale avait pris fin.  
\- C'est faux, si c'était le cas, les clones n'auraient jamais vu le jour au-delà des premiers siècles de votre espèce.

Bryok sourit, ravi de la remarque.

\- Tout à fait. C'est pourquoi nous pensons que notre fondateur a dû quelque peu tricher en programmant la fabrication de clones à intervalles rapprochés et sans doute plusieurs à la fois. Pour qu'il en reste toujours au moins un pour contrôler le processus. L'usine met du temps à s'arrêter mais il lui fallait s'assurer qu'elle ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'il comptait faire. Il a sans doute fait en sorte qu'il y ait toujours des clones sur Mars pour nous aiguiller. Du moins jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons un certain niveau de développement.  
\- Mais combien de clones avez-vous connu ?  
\- Nous ignorons combien il y en a eu au total, mais nos sources suggèrent que des milliers de clones ont dû se relayer depuis les vingt-six mille dernières années. Si ce n'est plus.

Plusieurs scientifiques sifflèrent, impressionnés.

\- Dans la mesure où chacun n'a vécu que quelques décennies au mieux, sans récolter les souvenirs des autres, aucune lassitude n'était possible. Enfin j'imagine.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, notre fondateur semble avoir mis fin de lui-même au processus de clonage à partir d'un certain stade. Nous supposions qu'il était mort depuis longtemps mais comme nous n'avions pas accès à la passerelle, nous ne pouvions le vérifier.

L'officier de l'alliance laissa les Terriens assimiler les informations puis reprit l'initiative.

\- Possédez-vous un gouvernement planétaire ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Souhaitez-vous faire partie de notre alliance, ou entretenir des relations diplomatiques amicales ?  
\- Nous ne souhaitons pas entrer dans votre alliance, du moins pas pour le moment, mais sommes ouverts à des relations cordiales. Il en va de même pour nos voisins terriens. Nous vous laisserons le soin d'en informer vos responsables respectifs.  
\- Nous le ferons sans tarder.

Les Terriens semblaient très excités à la perspective d'avoir de nouveaux voisins. Sans doute les présumaient-ils plus ouverts que l'alliance qui refusait de traiter séparément avec chaque nation de leur planète et d'un niveau technologique qui les rendraient moins suspects aux yeux de leurs dirigeants. Pourtant, les représentants de l'alliance doutaient que les autochtones puissent se montrer intéresser par la Terre, surtout si leur fondateur leur avait parlé des mauvaises habitudes de ses habitants et de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son écosystème général.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander si votre peuple attend quelque chose de cette prise de contact ?  
\- Vous pouvez et la réponse est : pas grand chose. Ou disons plutôt que cela relève de la curiosité envers la planète dont venait notre fondateur. Ainsi qu'envers l'immensité de l'univers d'une manière générale. Jusqu'à présent le ciel était figé en dehors de nos satellites, maintenant nous allons pouvoir l'observer tel qu'il est réellement. Mais sans rejeter les autres civilisations intelligentes... Pour être honnête, nos sentiments sont assez contradictoires et nous ne savons pas vraiment que penser.  
\- Je vois. Il n'est pas utile de précipiter les choses ni de vous imposer des contacts.  
\- Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension.  
\- Pourriez-vous nous présenter votre civilisation ? J'imagine que vos nouveaux voisins seront tellement excités qu'ils vont tenter d'entrer en contact par signaux radio et vous harceler.

Les Terriens se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, admettant que tant le grand public que leurs gouvernements n'allaient pas laisser la paix aux Martiens.

\- Ma foi. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes à peu de choses près des Terriens à ceci près que nous sommes apparus sur Mars, mais j'imagine que les différences sont du même ordre que celles qu'on peut trouver au sein de votre alliance. Nous sommes un peu plus de deux milliards et gouvernés par un  _myghtern_ , vous diriez un roi, qui était au départ un souverain descendant de la dynastie qui avait su unifier les Martiens. Mais aujourd'hui c'est une fonction élue par l'ensemble des habitants. Il est assisté par la  _kesva_ , une assemblée qui vote les lois et peut démettre le dirigeant. Nous croyons que les individus sont égaux, du moins autant que possible, et nous efforçons de maintenir un certain équilibre entre ce que veut l'individu et ce qui est nécessaire pour la masse. Nous pratiquons le commerce mais sommes extrêmement méfiants des jeux comptables qui ne reposent sur rien de concret. Nous avons plongé dans une guerre civile à cause de cela et ne tolérons désormais plus les tractations qui n'ont pour but que de créer des chiffres à partir de rien. Nous verrons si les Terriens, ou d'autres, peuvent nous proposer des choses susceptibles de nous intéresser mais notre technologie ne nécessite plus vraiment de matières premières. Peut-être des produits culturels. Nous examinerons cela plus tard, peut-être.

Les visiteurs notèrent la mention d'une guerre civile. Il était édifiant de voir que Mars n'était pas un paradis idyllique, mais un monde ou la violence pouvait se manifester. Il ne faudrait donc pas les prendre pour des naïfs ou des imbéciles.

\- Possédez-vous une armée ?  
\- Nous avons les moyens de nous défendre. Notre passé n'a peut-être pas été aussi violent que celui de nos voisins, mais la paix n'a pas toujours régné ici-bas. En dehors de cela, nous nous efforçons de maintenir une égalité entre hommes et femmes. Les deux ont les mêmes droits, le choix de la gestation restant toutefois leur... priorité ? ... Non. Prérogative ! La prérogative des femmes.  
\- Nous avions déduit le sens de la phrase, rassurez-vous.  
\- Pour assurer l'égalité, nous avons le système du double nom. Chaque enfant reçoit le nom de famille de ses deux parents, mais ne transmet que celui de son propre sexe. Par exemple, mon nom est Arlodh-Lowen, mais mon fils s'appelle Arlodh-Tekter et mes deux filles Tekter-Arlodh. Mon fils transmettra donc le nom Arlodh, de la lignée paternelle, et mes filles le nom Tekter qui leur vient de leur lignée maternelle.  
\- Je vois. Maîtrisez-vous le voyage spatial ?  
\- Nous avons pu nous rendre sur nos satellites, ainsi que sur l'usine bien entendu. La bulle temporelle dans laquelle nous vivions nous interdisait de quitter Mars, mais maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous intéresser de plus près à ce sujet si le cœur nous en dit.

Un des Terriens, l'Américain, semblait attendre depuis un moment l'occasion de poser sa question et bondit sur l'occasion.

\- Que pensez-vous de la Terre ? Avez-vous des religions ? Des principes moraux ?

Ces questions soulevèrent encore un sourire chez Bryok, mais il sembla moins franc.

\- Pour être honnête, la population est assez partagée et influencée par les écrits de notre fondateur. Ainsi que par les transmissions que nous avons réussi à intercepter depuis ces dernières semaines, et quelques bribes d'informations stockées dans des systèmes annexes de l'usine. Une bonne partie de la population considère que la Terre est une planète aux ressources dilapidées par ses habitants et qu'il ne leur reste probablement que peu de temps avant une extinction complète. Les Terriens ont chez nous l'image de populations promptes à la violence, irréfléchies, irrespectueuses de leur environnement. Vous n'avez pas très bonne réputation et vos dirigeants encore moins. Pourtant beaucoup d'entre nous considèrent que vous êtes également capables de réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes et qu'il vaut mieux essayer de dialoguer que de vous rejeter d'emblée.  
\- Bref, vous nous voyez comme des barbares assoiffés de sang...  
\- Il y a de ça, en effet. En ce qui concerne nos croyances, nous avons eu des religions, mais elles n'ont pas vraiment eu le poids et l'influence qu'ont pu avoir les autres. La présence continuelle d'un être apparemment immortel et se trouvant à divers endroits à la fois, qui n'a cessé de nier sa divinité et rejeter les cultes, a sans doute évité qu'on fasse de sa mémoire un objet de vénération ou qu'on la déforme pour en faire autre chose. Il insistait beaucoup sur la rigueur intellectuelle et rejetait le sectarisme. Pour lui l'intelligence devait reposer sur une franche bonhommie, du flegme et surtout une approche scientifique admettant qu'il est impossible d'être certain de quoi que ce soit.  
\- Vous n'avez donc aucune religion ?  
\- Certains pratiquent encore des cultes hérités de nos origines, notamment le Seigneur du ciel et de l'océan censé résider au sommet du grand volcan ou la Mère. Leurs cultes relèvent en partie de la tradition, mais seulement en partie car certains semblent croire malgré tout en la possibilité de réalités qui nous échapperaient. Ils ne sont pas une majorité.

La réponse sembla déconcerter l'Américain mais les Européens et le Chinois sourirent de sa déconvenue. L'un d'entre eux sembla tiquer et pointa du doigt la tenue des Martiens.

\- Mais...  
\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention mais... ce sont des armoiries, sur vos vêtements ?  
\- Oh, oui en effet. Un autre héritage de notre fondateur, qui semblait passionné par ces emblèmes. Chacun d'entre nous porte les armoiries de sa province.  
\- Ah. Mais elles sont carrées...  
\- ... Oui ?  
\- Chez nous elles ont la forme d'un bouclier, c'est un peu différent. Mais peut-être que nous en avons aussi des comme ça, je ne m'y connais pas assez.  
\- Nos ancêtres ont souvent utilisé des boucliers rectangulaires, ceci explique sans doute cela.

L'officier de l'alliance se racla poliment la gorge, ne comprenant pas vraiment ces subtilités culturelles. Une question lui brûlait encore les lèvres.

\- Si je peux me permettre... qu'est-il advenu de la balise ?

Il vit Bryok plisser les yeux et sut que ce dernier se méfiait un peu de lui.

\- Cet objet vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous rêveriez de pouvoir mettre la main dessus.  
\- En effet. Il ne sert à rien de le cacher.  
\- Hélas, notre fondateur n'a pas voulu, ou pu, nous transmettre cet objet. Nous pensons qu'il se trouve encore à bord de l'usine, sur la passerelle. Ou alors a-t-il été détruit. En tous cas, le dernier clone à bord ne disposait pas de moyens de quitter l'usine. Nous pensons que les clones ont continué à nous observer pendant quelques siècles, avant d'arrêter d'eux-mêmes leur processus de clonage. Nous avons longtemps cherché à accéder aux centres de contrôle de l'usine, avant d'abandonner. Et nous n'avons pas votre développement technologique.

L'officier de l'alliance hocha la tête mais il n'était pas dupe. Ces gens avaient probablement accès à plus d'installations que l'alliance. Leur fondateur leur avait sûrement transmis la manière de procéder, ou leur avait simplement envoyé une clé d'accès neuve avant d'arrêter son petit manège. Il leur faudrait identifier cette personne et dresser son profil psychologique pour savoir quel type de société il avait pu générer et évaluer si elle représentait un danger potentiel, au moins pour ses voisins immédiats. L'utilisation d'une usine était un processus qui nécessitait de longues négociations au sein de l'alliance, car la possibilité d'élargir l'espace vital était un tel pouvoir que beaucoup redoutaient que certains puissent être avantagés et provoquer un déséquilibre. Comment réagiraient les instances et le grand public en apprenant qu'un nouveau joueur était apparu dans l'espace lointain ?

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?  
\- Bien d'autres, mais vous avez répondu aux plus pressantes, me semble-t-il. Nous aurons certainement d'autres occasions d'échanger des informations.  
\- Je le pense, nous répondrons à toutes vos sollicitations, tant qu'elles restent mesurées et collectives.

Chacun comprit sans problème que les Martiens ne souhaitaient pas recevoir de messages et délégations de chaque gouvernement terrien. Les visiteurs repartirent sans s'attarder, certains espérant secrètement tirer des gains professionnels de cette rencontre imprévue. Alors qu'ils regagnaient l'orbite martienne, leurs hôtes communiquaient avec leurs propres responsables. Dont certains auraient beaucoup surpris les Terriens.

\- Que retenir de ce premier contact, pennsevik ?  
\- Il était conforme à ce que nous attendions et à ce que Tas Gwynn avait décrit. Les Terriens sont divisés, un peu méfiants mais aussi fascinés par notre existence. Les gens de l'alliance sont plus habitués aux contacts avec d'autres formes de vie, et leur responsable a compris que nous avions un plus grand contrôle sur le vaisseau qu'ils ne l'ont sur le leur.  
\- Pressentez-vous une menace ?  
\- Non. Mais ils vont certainement être insistants à ce sujet et peut-être montrer les dents si nous avions des velléités de transformer des planètes dans d'autres systèmes solaires.  
\- Mmm.

Bryok se tourna vers l'actuel myghtern et regretta qu'il n'ait pas voulu se révéler aux étrangers. Son long museau et ses yeux noirs ne manifestaient pas la moindre expression, mais c'était chose normale chez les créatures que les humains appelaient  _Mebyon dor_. Certes, les humains avaient évolué sur ce monde comme dans bien d'autres, mais ils étaient le fruit d'une volonté humaine et non de la sélection naturelle, aussi orientée qu'elle soit par l'usine. Car ils n'étaient que des rajouts imposés à un projet de transformation planétaire où le hasard et l'évolution avaient une grande part. Et surtout, ils n'étaient pas les seuls êtres doués d'intelligence. Les Mebyon dor étaient, bien plus qu'eux, les enfants de Mars et ses vrais habitants. Il y avait eu quelques conflits, voire des massacres, mais leur fondateur, Tas Gwynn avait lutté très tôt pour les empêcher et il était de toute façon très difficile de blesser un Mab dor. Presque autant que de le mettre en colère. Car cela ne faisait pas partie de leur nature. Bryok observa le corps aussi massif que ramassé et doté d'une longue queue puissante. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être faibles et placides, mais ces êtres avaient évolué pour survivre dans les réseaux de galerie que la nature avait mis à leur disposistion ou qu'ils avaient creusés, quoiqu'ils aimaient aussi vivre sur les rives des rivières.

Pendant des milliers d'années, les Mebyon dor avaient vécu sur Mars, avant que l'usine n'introduise des humains, conformément aux consignes de Tas Gwynn. Avant qu'il ne se réveille, des conflits sporadiques avaient eu lieu, les humains les déclenchant le plus souvent et les Mebyon dor les remportant. Ou du moins ne les perdant pas. Tas Gwynn avait ensuite constamment œuvré afin que les deux espèces coexistent en paix. Les ressentiments s'étaient peu à peu estompés jusqu'à ce qu'un équilibre soit trouvé : les Mebyon dor, bien plus résistants que les humains et leur ayant souvent dénié l'accès aux ressources du sous-sol ou à certains territoires, avaient progressivement vu leurs voisins développer une science et une technologie qui contrebalançait leurs faiblesses physiques. Aujourd'hui les humains avaient beaucoup recours à la puissance de calcul et d'analyse des Mebyon dor et les laissaient en échange perpétuer leur mode de vie ancestral sans les déranger. En temps que doyens de la planète, les Mebyon dor étaient toujours consultés pour les sujets importants comme celui-ci. Même s'ils manifestaient le plus souvent une certaine indifférence envers les affaires humaines. En dépit d'une élocution lente et d'une diction un peu particulière, les Mebyon dor savaient parler la langue humaine.

\- Si nous nous débrouillons bien, nous pourrons nous aussi coloniser d'autres mondes.  
_\- Partir c'est couper le lien à notre monde._  
\- Mais avec l'usine, nous pouvons faire d'autres mondes une extension de celui-ci. Comme-ci vous ne l'aviez jamais quitté, mais simplement étendu.  
_\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous étendre_.  
\- C'est ce que disait le clan de la grande île. Puis est venu l'éruption. Et aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de clan sur la grande île.

Le Mab dor inspira profondément en émettant ce qui pouvait passer pour un grognement mais était en réalité un signe de réflexion. Sa queue se dressa lentement puis se laissa lourdement retomber sur le sol.

 _\- Ainsi va le monde._  
\- Mais il aurait pu en être autrement. Pourquoi risquer de perdre les chants ancestraux et les généalogies quand il est possible d'en assurer la survie en s'installant ailleurs ? Les Mebyon dor ne sont pas immortels. Et ils méritent tout autant que les autres de pouvoir rencontrer d'autres intelligences. Ou plutôt, les autres peuples de la galaxie méritent de découvrir la sagesse des Mebyon dor.  
_\- Nous avons peu à apporter._  
\- Nous non plus. Mais mieux vaut apporter un petit quelque chose qu'un grand rien du tout. Et vous serez toujours mieux reçus que nos voisins de la Terre. Eux vont probablement disparaître à cause de leur propre stupidité. Ne faisons pas comme eux, assurons une possibilité de survie à notre descendance, mais aussi à la mémoire de notre ascendance.

Nouveau grognement. Une mélopée gutturale s'éleva et les Mebyon dor échangèrent à leur manière, en chantant lentement, chacun pouvant à la fois parler et écouter les autres. Ces discussions résonnaient dans la cavité qui abritait la réunion, créant une atmosphère que les Terriens auraient probablement qualifiée de mystique ou religieuse. La mélopée dura quelques temps, puis prit fin lorsque tous ceux pourvus de queues frappèrent violemment le sol avec la leur, faisant tomber un petit bout de roche d'une paroi. C'est ainsi que les Mebyon dor annonçaient qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Le myghtern grogna puis prit la parole.

 _\- Les Senteurs anciens vont suivre l'avis des Enfants de Tas, même s'ils ne sont pas préoccupés par leur avenir. Nous pensons que les Enfants de Tas sont encore trop jeunes pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que leurs parents de la Grande Bleue. Nous allons donc accompagner les Enfants de Tas qui voudront aller fonder de nouveaux clans sous d'autres cieux._  
\- Nous en sommes ravis et remercions chaudement les Mebyon dor. Quand souhaiterez-vous rencontrer les étrangers ?  
_\- Nous allons encore observer un peu. Laissez-les progressivement se renseigner sur notre monde, et attendez qu'ils posent les bonnes questions._  
\- Bien, myghtern.

L'assemblée se dispersa immédiatement, les Mebyon dor retournant à leurs terriers pendant que les humains s'occupaient d'informer la population du déroulement du premier contact et des décisions prises. Les Mebyon dor craignaient les réactions des Terriens, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas intellectuellement prêts à faire réellement face à une espèce intelligente qui soit trop différente d'eux, à l'instar des Martiens avant le réveil de leur fondateur. Les humains de Mars, par contre, pensaient que plus tôt ils seraient confrontés à une coexistence pacifique, plus tôt ils en tireraient des conséquences. Du moins ceux qui souhaiteraient en tirer, du point de vue d'un bon nombre de Martiens.


End file.
